Compromise
by MikaelaLynn
Summary: Koga and Kagome -- Kohaku is traveling with the gang, and is seemingly released from Naraku's hold. Weeks later, Naraku regains control and Kohaku massacres the wolf tribe. Koga comes to settle the score and Kagome steps in the only way she can.
1. Compromise

**A/N: This is my first Koga and Kagome fanfic (I usually stick with SessKag), so cut me some slack. This is one of those stories that hit you in the head with a hammer until you post them. And, I don't know if the story will be continued, it only will be if I end up loving it, or you do. Please leave me a Review To Tell Me!  
**

* * *

"Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door  
My ghosts are gaining on me..."  
-Evanescence; _All That I'm Living For_

Kohaku had gotten used to their arguing by now, just had his sister and the monk, and now he wasn't even paying attention to the words. He just sat next to his sister on the dirt, chin cupped in his hand, staring off into space. Ever since Naraku had severed his hold on him... everything seemed easier to remember. Even though he only remember things one at a time, in fragments, his sister would help him piece them together with him, help him reclaim his memories. And he was finding himself having more fun now, like a regular boy his age would, if he was playing with Shippo or talking to Kagome, he was finding himself enjoying his second life for once. He was glad he wasn't killing or mindlessly following orders. He was glad he wasn't an enemy.

Breaking him from his line of thought, was InuYasha, sporting his "damn-it-she-won" look. Finally, peace would reach his ears, and not the high pitched scream of Kagome and the yells of InuYasha.

"So, what was that one about InuYasha? I personally lost interest." Miroku asked, gazing at the hanyo with intent eyes.

Silence.

He was giving them the cold shoulder... again.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kagome," Shippo announced, scampering off to his mother-like friend.

Kagome was a nice girl, and Kohaku wasn't sure why she even loved InuYasha if this was what they always did. From what he remembered, and from what Sango had told him, his parent rarely fought. Love... love wasn't like this. Or at least it wasn't supposed to be. So, the young boy lost himself in thought once more, watching the day turn into night. But what happened the moment the sun set... unnerved him.

* * *

Sweat was dripping down his forehead in the dark of the night, when everyone was asleep, even when InuYasha was in a light enough sleep to only notice the bigger dangers of the forest. His back was pulsing, or rather, the jewel shard was pulsing under his skin, and pain was racking his body uncontrollably. He heard fevered voices in his head, screaming and whispering, driving him slowly insane, moment by moment. But loudest of all was the one voice he didn't want to hear - this voice wasn't part of him anymore! 

His world began to fog, his vision blurred. He saw many colors in one moment, the moment that seemed like hours, and when his vision steadied and focused, he couldn't control his body. He was moving involuntarily, he was forgetting things quicker than he could remember, and then suddenly, he found he was no longer Kohaku. He found he no longer had a sister, he found he no longer had a life.

* * *

When the clatter of weapons and the sound of feet awoke the hanyo, he quickly came down from his spot on the tree branch and yelled for everyone to get up, their reactions no slower than his own. But when he did a head count, and one was missing, he let out a heavy sigh. He had actually thought they had won for once... and the scent confirmed their "loss." 

"Sango, it's your brother. He's covered in someone else's blood. He's not himself." InuYasha announced in a soft tone, not looking at the demon slayer behind him.

And sure enough, from the darkness her brother emerged, the blood from his weapons and body gleaming in the moon light. His eyes were clouded and his face blank of expression, blood splattered down his torso and spotting his cheeks and legs. His weapons were held loose in his hands, but the gang kept their weapons high, quite used to Kohaku's sudden and unexpected attacks when under Naraku's control. But their caution went to nothing as the boy fell to his knees, the color returning to his eyes, and collapsing onto his torso, unconscious. That was when Sango would abandon her weapons and run to him, cradling his limp body in her arms and sobbing silent tears. There the two would fall asleep, sister and brother, until InuYasha took them in his arms gently and brought them over to the fire to warm. Now leaning against the bark of a tree, Miroku would come to put his arm around Sango in a comforting way, far from his perverted ways. This was the woman he would marry, and now was her time of need.

And from there the night would drag on, Kagome falling into an restless sleep eventually, InuYasha keeping alert for any who would want revenge on Kohaku's actions, and Miroku dozing next to Sango and Kohaku. They had at least seven days until anything would happen, before anyone would come after them, but because of how unstable the situation was, they could be found much, much sooner. If they had to camp out for a couple days it would be at least two days of rest, if they left now, in this moment, maybe they would get away. Yet if they traveled the way Kohaku came, they were screwed. Their options were endless. But all paths led them to unavoidable truths and roadblocks, diffuclt decisions and life changing actions. But it all depended on one person in the group. Well... everything always depended on her anyways. The space time continuum depended on her actions, the future did, as well as lives, the completion of the jewel, InuYasha's fate, and her own sanity. Kagome was about to come to the stopping point of a life that actually made sense... or at least a little sense. At least a week from now she would face the turning point in her life, whether it be for good or for bad.

* * *

They had left the following morning under the direction of InuYasha when he felt the that they were being watched, Kohaku slug across his back. Sango took Kagome's place next to InuYasha today so she could be next to her brother, and Kagome took Sango's place next to Miroku and untransformed Kirara, having no problem with the switch at all. The conversations took different turns than they usually did this day, solely because of the change in pairs. Shippo hadn't changed, of course, he still perched upon either Kagome's, InuYasha's, or Miroku's shoulder, and he switched off and on as he always had, pissing off InuYasha was absent this day though. 

"Do you think that... Sango and Kohaku will be OK?" Kagome asked quietly, fully aware that InuYasha would hear and Sango would not.

"I'm not sure Kagome. I'm really not. All I do know is that Kohaku is not as "healed" as we thought..." Miroku answered thoughtfully, staring off into space, "She will heal over time I suppose, once Naraku is no longer an obstacle, but then again..."

"Kohaku's shikon shard." Kagome finished, beginning to stare off into space as well.

They needed that shard to complete the jewel, and if they took that shard, Kohaku would die. There was no other alternative besides Tenseiga, and she highly doubted the "great and mighty" Sesshomaru would swallow his damn pride and save a mortal from death. He was just to proud for that. And, if he even was willing to do that, he be _helping _InuYasha, which was definitely impossible for him. Damn rivalries.

Suddenly the group came to a stop. InuYasha was letting Kohaku down on the ground, laying him gently on the brown earth. The boy was stirring as his sister knelt next to him with hopeful eyes, watching her brother and ignoring the world around her. Miroku and Kagome quickly got over to the scence, looking over InuYasha's shoulder to give Sango room. And, slowly but surely, the boy's eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the blinding sun and his sister, blinking violently and rapidly.

"Sister...?" he asked in confusion, "Why are we not at camp...? What happened...?"

InuYasha sighed. He had expected this. Kohaku didn't remember a thing about attacking anyone, he had thought he was asleep the whole time. Win lose situation for them. They didn't know whom he had attacked, obviously on the will of Naraku, but at least he would never know he did it. Or, at least, he wouldn't know for a long while.

"Oh, Kohaku," Sango said, closing her eyes in relief, "You just overslept, don't... don't worry."

* * *

Days would pass by slowly without knowledge of what was coming or any obstacles in their way, and soon the lingering feeling that they would be attacked in the name of revenge melted away into nothingness. It had been six days since the incident, Kagome had made a trip home and come back with more supplies, everything seemed fine. Day seven came with that same false security. And then, it punched them right in the face when their guard was down to its lowest point. 

By the time the sun was high in the sky, the group was sitting down for a rest, having walked through a day and night after a earlier run in with Naraku's demons. That was when InuYasha began to growl, stopping the conversation he was having with the group.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, leaning towards him from across the circle.

But he didn't answer, he just stood up as his growling ceased, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha..." Kagome began again, standing up as well.

"It's Koga. But he's not quite happy. He's bloodthirsty." InuYasha snapped, not looking back at her.

_Bloodthirsty. Koga is... bloodthirsty??_ she thought, confused. Koga wasn't the type to be bloodthirsty for anything but Naraku. What was going on?

And soon she found out, watching in confusion as Koga came running into the her vision. Once he was closer she noticed it was like he didn't notice her or InuYasha, he was staring behind them. Both miko's and hanyo's minds clicked at once. Kohaku. InuYasha lunged forward then, running straight at the angry wolf demon with Tetsusaiga ready to slice, and Kagome warned the others, making sure that he bow was in reach if she needed it. The yelling started off in the distance. InuYasha had apparently met him halfway, and both of them were already at it.

A large crash echoed through the clearing, and the sound of rushing wind rang in everyone's ears. And if Kagome hadn't been paying attention, she wouldn't have been able to stop him.

When she realized what had happened when she heard Koga coming, she had turned on her heels and ran straight at him, smacking into his rock hard chest. He had caught her before she had bounced back and fallen, and the little distraction had stopped him completely, the anger gleaming in his eyes. InuYasha was there by now, his anger matching the wolf in front of him, obviously not happy about his battle being blown off.

"I'll kill you if you don't back off." InuYasha warned, standing a couple feet away from Koga and Kagome.

The wolf's arms slid off Kagome's waist as he walked up to InuYasha, the rest of the group behind the hanyo, "You're the one who should be backing off, mutt."

"I won't, not until you leave. Kohaku hasn't done anything to you."

Kagome shivered at the foreign, cold laugh that left Koga's mouth, "He's only killed a quarter of my pack."

"You mean Naraku's only killed a quarter of your pack."

"If you say Naraku has done this, then why are you protecting his puppet, hanyo?"

"I'm protecting Kohaku," InuYasha said, emphasizing Kohaku's name, "because he has done nothing. Naraku has used his body to kill your pack. The boy doesn't even remember it, he's thought nothing had happened and he had overslept."

"Well, I'm still killing him, controlled by Naraku or not--"

"Koga," Kagome interrupted, "Please..."

"No, Kagome, I can't listen to you this time." Koga snapped back, using unintentional force behind his words, "He's killed my comrades, and I will not let him get away with it."

"Naraku did this, Koga. Please... don't--"

"No." And he charged InuYasha, which was met with Tetsusaiga.

The battle raged on for a while, until InuYasha was thrown to the side from a misjudgement in Koga's tactics, and Koga ran at Sango and Kohaku. This is the time for Kagome to make that choice, the choice that would turn her life around and upside down. She somehow got in between Koga and the ready to attack demons slayers, halting his charge.

"Kagome..."

"I'll take his place."


	2. The Wolve's Den

"What...?" Koga was caught off guard by her words, not sure if he had heard her right

"I'll take his place."

"Kagome... if you're asking me to kill you..." he turned his head to look at her, "I won't do it. Don't ask me to again. I love you."

"If you love me, then listen to me!"

"I can't--"

"Hell you can't, Koga!" Kagome said, her voice raising to a scream, "Kohaku didn't do this! Naraku did!"

"This Kohaku was the one that carried the orders out!"

"No he wasn't!" The fire in Kagome's eyes was all too obvious now, "Naraku had full control of his body and mi--?!"

Kagome was suddenly shoved to the side with a gentle force, now out of the line of attack, as Koga looked over his shoulder at her, "Kagome, forgive me, I must avenge the ones he has murdered."

She was almost ready to give in, but then she heard InuYasha come over. The last thing she wanted was for either him or Koga to get hurt, much less for Kohaku or Sango to die. So, she went out on a limb.

"I'll leave with you Koga!" And thank the gods it had the right effect.

Koga froze on the spot, as did InuYasha, both milliseconds away from attacking someone. It had indeed caught his attention, but Kagome was unsure of how long she could play this out. And, if he would take her seriously. Right now she was treading on Koga's emotions and feelings, and they were very fragile and unstable at the moment. One wrong word and it was over. Kagome knew very well that Koga would put his life on the line for her sake, and that he respected her, she couldn't afford for that to go away. It was the one reason that he hadn't ambushed them for the shards, one of the reasons he hadn't just tried to kidnap her away every time he saw her. She was the line that made it so Koga and InuYasha wouldn't kill each other. And, right now, that line couldn't be broken.

"I'll leave InuYasha," she continued, "I'll leave them behind and go with you. I swear it. I'll do whatever you want me to, just leave him alone."

"What in the HELLS are you doing, Kagome?!!!!!" InuYasha yelled, forgetting that he was going to be ignored, no matter how loud he yelled, "Do you think I'm gonna just let him run off with you?!"

And, as expected, everyone was ignoring the enraged hanyo.

"Why... why are you doing this for a murderer, Kagome?" Koga asked, his arm not lowering from his attack position, "He's killed people and you want to save him?"

"Naraku is a murderer, Koga. Naraku has killed people in one way or another, even if it was through someone else's body. Naraku kills people willingly, not Kohaku, or the other people Naraku possesses. Naraku is the one at guilt here."

"And, if I should take you up on this offer," Koga said, turning his attention away from the demon slayers and walking up to Kagome, only leaving inches between them as he stared down at her, "What do you propose I tell the deceased's families' and loved ones? That I let the killer away to get you to come with me?"

"No, Koga. You tell them the truth. You tell them it was Naraku." Kagome said with determination, demonstrating the stubbornness that she had picked up from being around InuYasha for so long.

And there the minutes would pass by in silence, both yokai and miko staring into each others eyes with equal determination, Koga rolling the request over in his head a couple of times. She was so protective of that boy... and he didn't want her to hate him... but his comrades... He was confused. But, if she really felt he was wrong, so wrong she would put her life on the line, maybe he was wrong.

"If you come with me you're never seeing InuYasha again, you understand that, right?" he warned in a gentle tone, a small flicker of satisfaction flaring in the back of his mind.

"I understand." she said softly, looking away from his stare, turning her gaze to the ground.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist and responded with a little jump, her eyes looking back up at him. There he was, just smiling at her. He loved her, and she knew he did. But she didn't love him. She never thought she would, and she wouldn't be surprised if she never did. This was a… one sided relationship. She wasn't doing this for herself; she was doing this for Kohaku and Sango. Maybe it was a rash decision, but it was the only for sure way that no one would die.

"Let go of her, Fleabag!" InuYasha suddenly yelled, determined not to be ignored this time, "She's not going with you and you aren't going to kill anyone!"

Kagome let out a small smile. These were the times when InuYasha showed he cared… but these were the times she had to stop him. At least, if this truly was the last time she would see him in a long time, she could remember him trying to protect her from something. Even if that something was her own choice.

Then her feet were off the ground and she was in the air, Koga holding her close. Taking a last glance at her friends, she couldn't help but notice that InuYasha was in the air as well, a few feet behind them. She smiled again. He was so stubborn. Yet, she knew what she had to do.

"Sit, boy." She muttered, turning her eyes away from the red clad hanyo.

She didn't need to see him, she already knew what his face looked like. Full of anger and frustration right now as he fell from the sky at a high speed, his inaudible yells cursing her to hell. So that was her goodbye to him, a crater in the ground with his name on it. Then, in a burst of speed, she was flying away from them. She was leaving her friends… and her family behind. She was leaving with the man she swore she would never fall in love with.

* * *

Why?

Why was it always him?

There InuYasha lay, twitching, in his foot deep crater. He had tried to protect her and this is what he got in return? Damn her to hell!

But still, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He never could to think of it. He knew she had only left with him to save Kohaku and Sango, but still, there was jealousy in his heart. But jealousy wasn't something InuYasha would admit to anyone. He'd always been ticked off when Koga was around, and every time the fleabag proposed he had wanted to chop the wolf into little pieces… He had kidnapped Kagome, for goodness sake! He didn't deserve her, no matter what he did, and no matter what the circumstances. How could he expect to be with a woman he had kidnapped?

And plus… wolves mate for life…

* * *

When they arrived in at the wolves den, Kagome was utterly surprised by the decrease in the wolf yokai there, for last time there had been many, many yokai there. She had been aware that Kagura has slain a large amount of the yokai, but she hadn't expected this many missing from the tribe. Yet, even with the decrease of the wolf yokai, there were still plenty of animal wolves lounging around everywhere.

"Here we are Kagome," Koga said, speaking for the first time since they had left InuYasha and the gang, "You remember the last time you were here, right?"

"Yes… how could I forget…" Kagome replied, happy that her feet were finally on firm ground.

"You've got shards with you, don't you?"

"Yes, I've got one with me. Why?"

"Give it to me, Kagome. I don't want any of the others to try to take it from you." He demanded in a soft voice, looking down at her.

And even though Kagome didn't want to give it to him, her reasons being numerous, she pulled out her necklace. Letting the shard fall out of the container that hung on the necklace, she handed it to him, her mind screaming for her to stop. But no matter what she thought, she knew that she now had to listen to him more than she'd like to. After all, to him, she was "his woman" now. She didn't have much choice but to listen.

And when he took it from her, he pressed it against his arm, fusing the shikon jewel's power with his own.

How predictable…

But somehow, she found herself content with his explanation. The first time they had met, the other wolves had been very happy to know that they had a "shikon detector" in their midst. Back then, the wolf tribe had just wanted their land, the power of the sacred jewel shards, and for the Birds of Paradise to be destroyed. Even Koga had only wanted her for a shard detector at first, not because he loved her. But now, everything seemed changed. Maybe it was because most of the demons that she had met last time had been slaughtered by Kagura, or maybe it was just because time had taken its toll.

It didn't matter either way, though. This was where she was now, and this is where she would stay, unless Koga decided differently.

"C'mon, lets go." He said, picking her up once more and jumping down the cliffs into the familiar clearing.

And, not seconds after they were once again on solid ground, did Ginta's and Hakaku's voice reach them.

"Hey, Koga, you're back!" greeted Ginta, Hakaku coming to stand behind him.

"And with Kagome, no less," spoke Hakaku, but his smile soon turned to a look of confusion, "But where are the others?"

Then Kagome realized something. Koga was the most hard-headed person she knew besides InuYasha, and when Koga was pissed, he usually went and dealt with it right away. So that would mean, if Ginta and Hakaku hadn't been with him when Kohaku had attacked, Koga had been the only one to survive the massacre. That would mean that he hadn't gone back here to tell anyone of his comrades death, he had just chased down Kohaku's scent without really thinking anything through.

Then no one knew of the deaths.

"I'll tell you later." Koga said, brushing by them. He wasn't going to say anything to anyone while Kagome was around, for if he did, he could be putting her in danger.

And as they walked down into the clearing, the memories came back to Kagome. Granted the last time she had been here, she had been brought by force, having being kidnapped at the time. But, even as they walked into the cave that lay behind the waterfall there, she couldn't help but notice the distinct change in the remaining yokai's behavior since the last time she'd been here. Hell, Ginta and Hakaku had been calling dibs on her limbs the first time she had been in here. But now it was different. Even though there were only about fifteen yokai sitting around in different areas of the cave at the moment, they all seemed to know who she was, and she hadn't the faintest memory of seeing them here last time.

And come to think of it, the last time she had been here there had been no women or children, but now there was. Back then, they may have not been present just because of the lingering threat of the Birds of Paradise though. But, now that she thought about it, she was pretty sure yokai women would tear the spoiled princesses of her day to shreds at the mere sight of them… And she was dead sure they wouldn't hesitate to fight and kill her if she were an enemy. Yet, even with that noted in her mind, seeing them here made her feel a bit more comfortable in a way. At least she wasn't the only woman in the place this time.

When they reached the end of the cave, where a makeshift bed of some sort lay, Koga beckoned her to sit down, though he did not.

"I'm going to leave you here for a while. I have to gather all the others and tell them of what happened with the… possessed boy." Koga seemed to have trouble admitting that Kohaku had been possessed while he spoke, but he continued, "I'll be back soon, don't leave here, understand?"

She nodded as she looked up to him, his back soon turning on her as he called to the other yokai in the cave, all of them scrabbling up and out of the cave at his orders. She could only hope he wasn't intending to tell everyone about their agreement.

-----

When he returned, his expression was full of a sadness. Kagome could only imagine how it would feel to have to tell someone that their friends, family, or mates had died by Naraku's hand. She didn't even know if she could even do it. The concept of having to tell someone such a thing was frightening for her, since her real fear came from what the person's reactions would be.

"Are you alright, Koga?" She asked softly, standing up as he came to meet her.

"I'll be fine, Kagome." He said with a soft, half hearted smile, inwardly glad that she was caring about him. But then again, caring had always been in Kagome's nature, "Everything will be fine once we kill Naraku."

She nodded in response, hearing the truth in his words. Once Naraku was dead, Miroku's curse would disappear into nothingness and Sango would be able to reunite with her brother. But most of all, the sacred jewel would be complete. Whether or not she could now give it to InuYasha was beyond her, but, none the less, she would be happy to hold the completed jewel in her palm once more. And when Naraku died, all of this suffering would end. His underlings would cease to exist then, so there would be no worry of them left. Even Kikyo would be able to find peace after his death, even if InuYasha didn't descend to hell with her.

"…Are they doing okay?" Kagome asked, breaking the short silence that had been between the two of them.

"They're doing better than I expected, but they won't be okay for a while, I don't think." He answered, half talking to himself rather than to her.

Then they fell silent once again, staring off in their own directions. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little useless right now, unable to try to keep Koga's mind preoccupied at least for a few moments. She had always been able to let people talk to her about their problems, but for some reason, she was beginning to think that living with Koga would change a lot of things. Not did she only willingly hand over a jewel shard to Koga, which they both knew that he wanted more than anything, but she was now trying to comfort him. She knew it was in her nature to care for somebody, but she was afraid that if she let that take over her she would end up falling in love with Koga. If she fell in love with him too many things would change. And along with change, Naraku would then have yet another reason to come after Koga, just as he had come after InuYasha.

She had often been used by Naraku to fuel InuYasha's anger, whether she was being insulted or being threatened, and when that happened it had never turned out well for InuYasha or the group. He would always rush into battle blindly when she was threatened, not wanting her to be harmed. She knew that was one of InuYasha's ways of showing he cared, but it wasn't one of the smartest things he did. And if that was how InuYasha reacted, how would Koga act? Would he react just as foolishly as his so called enemy?

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" Koga suddenly asked, turning to look at her.

She returned his gaze with a bit of confusion, unsure why he was asking her this.

"Nothing is bothering me Koga. But I do feel that I should be the one asking you that question." With her words, Koga turned his whole body to face her, a kindness in his eyes.

"Kagome, you needn't worry about me. I am just worried for my pack." He said softly, locking his gaze with hers. And for a moment they sat there, unspeaking and unmoving, neither one breaking their gaze.

But they were interrupted when the ground shook beneath them, the yells of the other demons heard as the aura of Naraku flooded Kagome's senses.

* * *

**A.N. PLEASE READ!!!! I have made a mistake in my other stories with someone's name, and I feel horrible about it. Poor Hakaku has been reffered to as "Hakku" in my SessKag story, "Goodbye." Upon discovering my mistake, I hastened to have the story where they will be in nearly every other chapter correct. So, even though the name in Goodbye may not change ('cause I'm lazy like that), I would like to inform you that Hakaku is the poor wolf demon's name, and I feel apologize to the character and to my readers.**

**But anyways, sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, I just couldn't find much in my mind to write down. I must be brain dead or something over summer break. Please Review. **


	3. Conversations

In the end, it had been a puppet.

One damn, annoying, weak yokai puppet.

And, to tell you the truth, it was just making Kagome's day worse.

The battle had been short, cost them little to no energy, and highly aggravating. She had only shot a single arrow at the thing before Koga had beaten the shit out of it, killing it. There had been no injuries, luckily, and the yells that had come when the puppet had first arrived was simply because he had been mistaken for the real thing. But now, everyone's adrenaline was running and their patience thinning. Kagome didn't feel comfortable around a bunch of ticked off wolf yokai, to tell you the truth.

But soon enough, Koga was at her side again, muttering curses Naraku's way. She just smiled, the action reminding her so much of InuYasha.

_InuYasha…_

He face fell slightly. Maybe she shouldn't have told him to sit.

* * *

The silence was uncomfortable, but welcome. InuYasha didn't want to hear anyone's voice but Kagome's, but he knew he wouldn't hear it. He felt the urge to glare at Kohaku, but he knew the boy was feeling horrible as it was. The sorrow was radiating from his scent, tickling the hanyo's nose slightly. He didn't want to think that Kohaku deserved it, but, to InuYasha's mind, he did. 

Kagome had been his, in a way. Tetsusaiga had transformed because of Kagome. InuYasha had been freed from his spot upon the Tree of Ages because of Kagome. Kagome had saved him from _his _loneliness.

All in all, Kagome had done many things to make his life livable, whether or not she knew it. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. There was no way he'd let that damn wolf get her. There was just no way. But then those words echoed through his mind again.

_"If you come with me you're never seeing InuYasha again, you understand that, right?" _

_"I understand."_

She had left him willingly. She had left knowing she'd never see him again.

…She hadn't even said goodbye.

Had she really been taken? Or had she just been waiting for a reason to get away from him? She hadn't hesitated that much, come to think of it. But then again, this was Kagome. Kagome would do nearly anything to help one of her friends or save someone's life if she could. And she had known that if she had said she'd leave with that damn wolf, his attention would be diverted from Kohaku and placed on her. She had known that she would have do to something insane like that.

And she had. She'd left with him.

InuYasha slammed his fist on the ground next to his thy, ignoring Miroku's stare. He could have taken him on. Kagome could still be here with him and Kohaku would be alive if he had just done something. If he hadn't hesitated…

He punched the ground again.

He'd lost his mother. He'd lost Kikyo. Now he'd lost Kagome.

It was just too much for even him, the hanyo of an inu taiyokai, to deal with.

He would get her back, even if it killed him. And he'd get her back _now_.

But then, on the horizon, the sun set and InuYasha's body was filled with a quick pain. Slowly, as the pain left, he lifted his hand to the side of his head and gently poked at a human ear.

His string of curses was so loud that they woke his brother, Sesshomaru, from his thoughts as he walked down a dirt path miles away in the west.

* * *

Kagome sighed as Koga led her back farther in the cave they had been in, their destination something that had been described as Koga's personal "bedroom." To say the least, Kagome was tired, exhausted from her complicated day. So many things had happened… she just wanted to sit down and think them over as the night wore on. 

But soon they were there, in a small cave like area, another makeshift bed of sorts in the back. She sighed. At least she'd be able to rest soon. But then a small glimmer of either fear or caution rose in the back of her mind. This was Koga's _room._

_I swear, _she thought warily, _if he tries anything I'll kill him._

Koga, who hadn't been thinking of anything like that, led her to the "bed," sitting down on its edge. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, and she obeyed, looking at him with caring eyes. He looked at her as well, not trying to suppress the sadness in his eyes. He could clearly remember the looks on his packs faces when he had told them…

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Kagome asked softly from his side, tuning her body a little bit so she was facing him.

Doing the same, he nodded, and looked at her carefully.

He wasn't the only one with sorrow.

"…Kagome… I'm sorry about what happened today with that boy and everything…" he muttered, noticing the look of both sorrow and kindness she was giving him.

"It's alright Koga," she said, touching his arm ever so slightly, "You have every right to be angry. Your comrades and friends were killed in front of you… again. If InuYasha and the others had been killed in a battle, if you had been killed, I would feel the same. You have nothing to apologize about."

He looked at her for a minute, mixed emotions running through his mind.

"I do have things to apologize for, Kagome," he said after a moment, "I shouldn't have taken you away like that. You… you should still be with InuYasha—"

"Koga," she interrupted softly, "Please, don't. It has already happened."

"…I'll take you back if you want me to," he said, not hiding the emotion that was in his voice.

"No, Koga, I'll stay here with you. I'm not going back on what I said."

"But then I'd be keeping you here against your will—"

"Koga, if I hadn't come willingly, I wouldn't be with you right now, would I?" she pointed out.

Koga saw the truth in her words, but still couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't want to be here. Why would she want to be here? Before, she'd always politely turned him down. So why now, and only because of an agreement? If she really did want to be here she would have came earlier, right?

…He just needed to hear her say it.

"Do you really want to be here with me, Kagome?"

"Yes, I do Koga." She said quietly, her gaze not wavering.

Then they sat in silence, looking at one another. She really did want to be here, her reasons unknown to him. But he didn't care what her reasons were; he didn't want to know anyways. The only thing that mattered was that she was here, with him.

She then yawned, breaking the silence that was between them as she covered her mouth with her hand. He smiled at the action before he moved into the other side of the bed, Kagome following him with another yawn. He sat with his back up against the rock, settling as he removed his chest armor. And as Kagome came to sit next to him, he pulled her into his lap, causing her to make a small noise in surprise. He smirked at her as she blushed slightly, unable to stop himself.

"Sleep, Kagome," he said softly, wrapping his arms farther around her, "You are tired."

She nodded, agreeing with him, and settled her head against his bare chest as she closed her eyes. She let his warmth flood over her, finding herself comfortable quite quickly. She supposed that this wasn't all bad, having to stay with him. He was nice to her and he respected her, and she knew he would never purposely harm her in any way. It wasn't like Naraku had kidnapped her or something; this wasn't going to be hell on earth. But still, it wasn't going to be all that great. Already she missed them, all of her friend's faces missing from her life now. And Koga wasn't InuYasha. No one would be InuYasha and no one ever could be InuYasha. She was sure of that.

Koga's fingers were running through her hair now, calming her in a strange way.

_At least, _she thought tiredly, _there's no Kikyo…_

Then, as she fell into a light sleep, her dreams took her over. She saw the faces of her family for a while, and then she found herself in InuYasha's arms instead of Koga's. She would miss him… she already did… And when her dreams changed once again she found herself in her time, running from Naraku, who was no longer wearing his baboon suit, as the spider hanyo brandished a machine gun.

But, as she slept and dreamt, Koga did not. He just sat there, unmoving as he held Kagome. It looked so right, having her here in his arms. She looked like she belonged there, as if there bodies were built to match. And as he gazed upon her as she slept, he smiled. If he could, he would rather just sit here for eternity with her instead of fulfilling his duties as clan leader.

He'd never felt like this towards anyone, and he didn't care what other people thought of him. He didn't care that Kagome was a mortal miko. He loved her for who she was, not what she was. He didn't care that she could detect the shards of the Shikon no Tama anymore. He just wanted to be with her. He just wanted her to want to be with him. But even if she didn't love him like he loved her, he would still have the same feelings.

And, either way, she was here with him, wasn't she?

_But only because of that boy, _he realized, _not because she wanted to be with me._

He tried to stray away from those thoughts; he tried to forget he had even realized that. He didn't want to have to think of it like that. If he did, that would make it seem like he was holding her against her will.

But hadn't she already said that she wanted to be here? Hadn't she said that she didn't want to be taken back?

Koga ran his hand down his face. He was confused. He didn't want her to feel obligated to stay here; he just wanted her to be happy. That's all he wanted.

But was that how it was going to play out?

* * *

**A.N. Sorry this was so short and it took me forever to update. I just had a bit of a hard time with the battle sequence that was going to be in the story, but eventually I just said screw it. Next, time I promise it will be longer!**

**Oh, and if you want to see a great Koga and Kagome site, search "Protection Koga Kagome" in Google and click the first link! (the fanfiction document manager thing wouldn't let me put in a link; sorry)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	4. Rain

She awoke slowly, hearing the quick, rhythmic step of feet. She let herself listen to that in her half awake mode, not quite realizing that she was moving in pattern with that beat, being held in strong arms. And when she did realize this, she was beginning to awake fully, taking in her surroundings slowly. She was going quite fast, the forests around them passing by in a green blur. There was a quick wind whipping around her as well, but it was warm and harmless. She didn't mind. But then she began to wonder why they had left so early in the morning, and without waking her. InuYasha always woke her so she could travel on his back, for he never felt very comfortable with her in his arms… She didn't remember him being this fast either…

Then the memories of the days before crashed down upon her, and she looked up at the face of Koga, the wolf demon.

She wasn't sure if she felt sorrow when she looked at him, but tried not to linger on the thought. She was here now. She couldn't change her past actions. So, gently, she culled closer to his chest, which now wore a cold armor, but she didn't care. If she was going to be here, she might as well make herself comfortable.

"Morning, Kagome," He said softly, his arms holding her a bit closer.

"Good Morning," she whispered in return, only loud enough so that he could hear her, "Where are we…?"

"I decided it would be better to leave," He answered, "It's just the two of us, no one else came along. I couldn't stand to see them all like that…"

Kagome felt sympathy for the wolf. His comrades were his brothers, people who were part of his family. To have them torn away from him again had to be painful, no matter how much he tried to hide his emotions. So, she moved her head from his chest and to the crook between his neck and shoulder, trying to comfort him. In return he smiled, holding her closer. She was so kind… so sympathetic, after everything that had happened.

"Do you… wish to walk Kagome?" he asked after a while, slowing his pace.

She considered the question, "Only if you want me to, Koga."

And he didn't want her to, his mind told him to just keep on carrying her, to continue to let her rest in his arms

"For a little bit longer then…" he said carefully, thinking about his words before he spoke them.

And then they traveled in silence, not having a real goal to achieve, just running… and thinking. Kagome didn't move from her spot, just simply lay there, allowing herself to comfort him. She knew that as long as she stayed here, she would have many things she couldn't have had before, but she was also going to not be able to have many things she had once had. But she may as well make the best of it, for she could do nothing else. She didn't love him like he loved her, but she had to at least humor him in some senses right now. He needed someone to talk to, someone to express his feelings with after the deaths in his family. Everyone did.

"What will you do," Koga began, thinking before he spoke, "If InuYasha finds us?"

Kagome hesitated to answer, knowing what she would do, but not sure if that was what she wanted to do.

"I'd... I'd stay with you Koga." She answered softly, "I'm not going to betray you."

And, for some reason, his heart fell at her words. She felt obligated to stay with him, even though she wanted to go home. He wanted her to want to be with him, he wanted her to want him. He didn't want her to feel like she had to be here... But she was so determined not to leave him. What could he do to make her tell the truth?

"Koga..." Kagome said softly, looking up at the cloudy sky, "I think it might rain."

He looked down at her for a second, and then nodded. He could smell the rain coming, but he wasn't quite sure why she stated such...

"Do you want to find shelter from it, or something?"

She shook her head, "I like the rain..."

And he just nodded, turning his attention to the forest-mountain landscape in front of him. And for a while they were silent again, one still tired, and one struggling with his own thoughts. But, soon, Kagome spoke again in a soft voice.

"Koga... do you want me to ride on your back? It'll be easier on your arms..."

"You're not heavy, Kagome," He said with a smile, slowing his pace, "But if you want to, I'm not going to tell you no."

And, with a soft smile, she nodded as Koga skidded to a stop on the rocky ground, letting her down gently. But soon they were off again, their surrounding flying by in blurred colors, Kagome now resting her head on his back. She found herself much more comfortable here, upon his back, and, in some ways, it disturbed her. This was how she loved being carried by InuYasha... and she knew she couldn't just try to substitute Koga for him. She had to be fair towards him, no matter what she wanted to do. But yet she stayed upon his back, knowing she'd find no other comfortable way to travel. And she suddenly realized the silence between them, and soon found herself worrying.

"Koga..." She spoke in soft tones, "Do you trust me?"

He looked back at her over his shoulder, a bit confused.

"Of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome paused, then just shook her head slightly, "I... I just wondered why you had to ask me about him."

Koga sighed, and turned his attention back to the unmarked path in front of him, "I know you didn't want to leave him Kagome. You did it for that boy, Kohaku... I wouldn't blame you or hold it against you if you left the first chance you got."

Kagome pressed her face against his back, "You don't need to worry..." she comforted, "I'm not going to leave you. I made a compromise with you, Koga. My life is yours, instead of Kohaku's," she paused for a second, thinking, "And I wouldn't leave you at a time like this Koga... Shippo once told me that wolf demons like you treat their comrades and the members of their pack as family... You've just had your family ripped away from you. And, if I'm not mistaken, you really don't have anyone else around to be there for you right now. I'm not leaving you Koga. Please, don't think I'm as heartless as to leave you when you need someone."

Koga, whom had listened silently the whole time, brought his hand up to rest on top of hers.

"Thank you..." he said quietly, pressing back memories, "...You don't know how much that means to me..."

And then he felt the first drop of rain fall upon his cheek, the clouds above them rumbling with distant thunder.

* * *

She sat in his lap, cuddling close to his warmth as he held her close in warm, strong arms. The storm had begun to grow stronger, the temperature dropping with it, and they had found refuge in the small, cramped cave not long ago. They both fit in the cave comfortably, but there wasn't much room for anything else but them. So, slowly, Kagome moved her fingers to intertwine with his, trying to find as much warmth as he could. He welcomed her touch calmly, holding her a bit closer. These were the moments he wanted, the moments with her that he knew he could never have had once. 

But, before he knew it, she was asleep in his arms, somehow comfortable with him. That was what he didn't understand. He was a demon, she was a miko. She was held by duties to hate him... but yet, she didn't. She just accepted him, like she accepted the hanyo and the small kitsune. He could feel her powers right now, being held just beneath the surface, even while she slept. He knew that with a simple willpower she could get away from him, a simple palm against his chest could kill him. But she didn't. She just stayed with him, allowed herself to be held in his arms while she lay vulnerable to him. Maybe she was too trusting, or maybe, he was just too loving.

He couldn't decide.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, i know. Short. Dumb. Stupid. I just had to post something... I'm so sorry. I really am. But i have nowhere to go with this story. My apologies to the dearest Koga and Kagome site: "Protection" for submitting this story to them. Why? Because it isn't going to be finished. I hate to type this, but this story is officially DISCONTIUED. **

I'm sorry. Anyone who wants to take this story and continue it, be my guest. Just send me a message, telling me this, and i'll leave a link here for you. But I just don't see a future for this story.

Once again, I am dreadfully sorry.

Goodbye and Best of Luck,  
Rikana


	5. The Battle

**(NEW) AUTHORS NOTE:**** Hi**** everyone! My name Lizzie, also known as ChibiMoon921, and I will be taking over this story from the lovely Rikana! I hope to be able to update this story regularly, and finish it soon!****Yes, I should be able to finish it. nods Wish me luck!**

**Rikana's Note****: Yes, the story will remain on my profile, but remember, I do not write it any longer. All I do is proof read for typos. So, I give my thanks to ChibiMoon921 (a.k.a Lizzie), and I hope you enjoy the story, even though it has passed hands. She's really a great writer, and I couldn't hope for anyone better. Every chapter will have some type of reminder to this extent. Feel free to ask her questions by emailing me or sending me a message through or simply go to her page. Either way, she will receive those messages. Thank you all, and enjoy. And, of course, don't forget to review! waves See ya!**

* * *

Kagome stirred as the rain outside the cave fell to the ground in a steady rhythm. Content to keep her eyes closed and listen to the peaceful, soothing sounds, she snuggled closer to Koga, removing her hand from his and resting it on his shoulder, absentmindedly smiling as she felt a reassuring hand squeeze her arm. _Even if I'm never going to see InuYasha or the others again..._ she thought sleepily,_ I have to admit, things could be worse. At least I'm safe..._

They stayed snuggled up like that for what felt like an eternity; Kagome far too exhausted from the past couple day's events to move so much as an inch, and Koga far too content to wake her.

Finally, Kagome opened her eyes slightly, realizing the storm outside had subsided considerably, and the harsh downpour had dwindled to a soft sprinkle. "Koga...I think the rain has stopped. For the most part, anyway."

Koga, now broken from his content reverie, lifted his head slightly and sniffed the air. "You're right. Do you think we should move on before the storm starts up again?"

Kagome stifled a small yawn, then nodded. "Yeah. We probably don't want to get caught in the rain during the night." She pulled herself from his lap, standing to her full height to stretch her aching limbs. She stopped when she noticed Koga hadn't moved from his spot on the cave floor. "Koga?" Kagome noted his transfixed, pained expression, as he stared at the ground, and was suddenly filled with concern for the Wolf Demon. "...Koga?" she tried again, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

Koga looked up in surprise. "Hm? Oh...oh, yes, you're right. We should probably head back to the den, anyway. I...I can't avoid my clan...or my duties any longer." He turned his eyes to the floor, and murmured more to himself than Kagome, "I have to face them sooner or later."

Koga's voice and eyes were filled with sorrow, and Kagome's heart went out to him. _He's been through so much...he's hurting so much...If __**I**__ ever lost my loved ones like that..._ she got a sick sensation in her stomach at the mere thought of it._ Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Koga.! And InuYasha... _Her gave a sad flutter at the last name, but she forced herself to ignore it._You've all lost so many people you love!_ Kagome saw in her mind all of her family; her brother, Mother, and Grandpa. _I'm lucky, really. So lucky..._

_And Koga has to be strong through it all, he has to be strong for his pack, his family. He probably feels it would be weak to cry over his loss._ "Koga--" Kagome whispered softly, reaching up to gently turn his face towards her, "I'm so sorry. You have to deal with so much, and be strong through it all. I-I know it can't change what happened, but-it might help ease your pain...if you could tell me everything you're feeling inside right now." She looked into his eyes, and gave him an encouraging smile. "We don't have to go back just yet, if you're not ready." She slid her palm onto his chest, so that her hand was over his heart. "I want to help you...I don't like seeing you suffer."

Koga smiled. It was a small smile, but full of tenderness towards the young priestess. He gently pulled her into his arms, and felt comforted when she didn't resist. "Kagome," he murmured into her raven hair, closing his eyes and taking in the gentle, sweet scent he had come to know and love so well, "Every second I feel tortured when I remember what Naraku has done, and the pain is almost unbearable. But when I turn and see you, I feel...comforted, somehow. You've already eased so much of my heartache! You've helped me so much more than you could ever know."

"I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and holding him closer, trying desperately to comfort his grieving heart.

"It just kills me knowing how I was unable to protect them. As their leader-as a Wolf Demon- how could I not-"

"Koga," Kagome broke in gently, leaning back to look up into his sky-blue eyes. "Please don't destroy yourself over this. No one can fight against Naraku's puppets without some lives being lost. I know, because I've seen it! You're an amazing warrior, and an amazing leader, Koga! You care about your pack, and always put their safety before your own. You've always kept **me** safe..."

Koga absentmindedly stroked her hair. "Thank you." After a few moment of silence, he unwrapped his arms from her, gently pushing her away, and motioning to the cave opening. "We really need to get going now. Ginta and Hakkaku probably have sent out a search party." He crouched down, inviting Kagome to climb onto his back. She complied with a giggle. "They just love you, Koga."

Koga pondered this for a moment, then snorted. "I guess."

As he charged forth from the cave and into the forest, Kagome looked around in all directions to take in the beautiful, dewy landscape. She had always loved the rain, and it in return had always been able to comfort her, no matter how depressed or sad she was feeling. Even now, it seemed to be telling her that things would work out, in their own time. Kagome closed her eyes. _Maybe I need to stop worrying so much. Everything will probably be-_

But Kagome's thoughts were suddenly broken by an all-too familiar pulsing sensation. Koga slowed his steps, and turned to look at her. "Do you feel that?" Kagome nodded curtly in response, hopping onto the damp ground.

"Yes. A Sacred Jewel Shard–approaching very fast!" Her heart rate sped up, and she found she couldn't suppress the tiny spark of hope that filled her. _Could it be–InuYasha, with Kohaku?_ She shook her head fervently. _No! Even if it was–it wouldn't change anything! I promised Koga..._

"Kagome, get back!" Koga cried out suddenly, thrusting an arm in front of her as a shield.

"Koga, wha-" Kagome began, but the words died in her throat when a demon burst through the mass of trees with considerable speed and force, uprooting an acre of wood. _This demon has obviously gained a lot of strength from the power of the Sacred Jewel!_ Kagome noted, sensing the gem right between the grotesque demon's eyes. Enormous, with three massive horns and a disgustingly long, spiked tail, this monster chilled Kagome to her bones. It was as if all of Naraku's most horrific and terrifying creations had merged into one.

"_The Sacred Jewel..._**"** the monster hissed, its slimy tongue slipping through its razor-like fangs as it spoke, "_I sense you have many shards of it. I MUST POSSESS THEM!!!_"

"Koga! I-I don't have my bow!" Kagome hoarsely whispered in Koga's ear.

"Stay behind me, I'll protect you." He whispered back, eyes still focused on the demon.

"_GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!_" The creature roared, brandishing its claws as it loomed forward at top speed.

"Come and get them!" Koga called back, meeting its attack head on.

"Koga! Be careful!" Kagome cried out, wringing her hands in frustration and fear. The demon seemed considerably more powerful than others she'd faced; it would have been a formidable opponent **without** the added power of the Jewel Shard._ If only I could __**do **__something!_ She thought as she watched the struggle taking place in the air above her. "Watch out!" Kagome cried when she saw the spiked tail zero-in on Koga from behind. But the wolf expertly back-flipped out of harm's way, the thwarted tail striking into a tree and smashing it to the ground.

Koga smirked as he cleanly landed several feet away. "Ha! You missed on that one! You'll have to do **way** better than that!"

The demon hissed in rage and hurled a surge of lighting from its jaws towards Kagome, seconds away from making contact.

Koga was faster. Before Kagome realized what was happening, she was in the care of Koga's strong arms. When they safely landed, Koga gave Kagome's shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze before lunging back into the battle.

From where Kagome stood, the fight seemed endless. Even against Koga's heightened speed, the demon seemed unable to defeat.

_This demon's strength..his demonic aura...everything about him is overpowering!_ Koga realized as he maneuvered out of the way of another claw's path. No matter how intimidated Koga was feeling, his first and foremost instinct was to keep Kagome safe. If only he could get her out of there–!!

"_Last time, fool_" the serpent-like demon spat, "_Give me the Sacred Jewel Shards!!_"

"Why don't you go to hell?!" Koga shot back, thrusting his left fist forward, relying on the elevated power of the embedded shard in his arm to weaken the monster. As it connected squarely with the side of the demon's head, Koga smiled. Now was his chance. "Kagome! Where's the shard?!"

"In his forehead! Between his eyes!" Kagome called from the ground.

"Right!" He reached with his free hand towards the shard.

"_NOT SO FAST!!!_" the wicked monster snarled, digging its claws deep into Koga's right arm, then hurling him with tremendous force into the ground.

"KOGA!!!" Kagome screamed, racing towards his crumpled figure, as he lay there, motionless on the ground several yards away. Before she could reach him, however, the demon scooped Koga up with a gnarled hand, clutching him so tightly Kagome was afraid he would break in half.

"_I shall thoroughly enjoy crushing you into a thousand pieces and plucking the shards from your remains_" The satanic demon's lips spread into a sadistic grin. "_And that girl will make a lovely meal._"

Koga gritted his teeth in anger. "You stay the **hell **away from Kagome!" he managed to gasp, feeling immense pain all over his body._These--talons–they're injecting some kind of poisonous vapor! Feel-weak–can't fight–but–Kagome..._

Kagome looked around shakily. "What can I do? Koga needs me! If only I had a bow!" A glint caught Kagome's eye. "What's that?" She knelt down to find a sword with a red and gold hilt lying on the ground. "Isn't that–Koga's sword?" As she picked up the blade, she vaguely recalled never actually seeing the Wolf Demon use his sword before, always preferring to fight with his fists. With a look of steely determination, Kagome quickly drew the blade and lunged forward, thrusting it into the demon's side. "Let him **go**!!!"

The creature let out a pained cry, stumbling backwards a few steps, but keeping a firm grip on his hostage.

Koga saw her actions, and his eyes widened in fear. "Kagome! Run for it!" he called out desperately, "Save yourself! I can handle this creep!"

Ignoring him, Kagome stubbornly smashed the blade into the demon's side once more, satisfied when she realized she drew blood.

The demonic creature responded by angrily wrapping its spiked tail around Kagome's waist, crushing her and sending a searing pain throughout her core. The priestess was in so much agony, she couldn't even let out so much as a whimper.

Lifting her for a moment to gaze at her with distaste, the demon hissed, "_Stupid girl!! Did you honestly think you could stop me with that tiny needle?! You aren't even WORTH eating!!!_"

Kagome realized instantly that she couldn't break free from the demon's grip. In fact, the more she struggled, the more immense pain she was in.

"N-no! K-Kagome!!!" Koga screamed, writhing to try and free himself, growing weaker by the second.

"_DIE!!!_"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, somehow knowing she **did not** want to know what happened next. For in that same instant, the demon unraveled its razor-sharp tail from her waist, and she slammed to the ground hundreds of feet away with a sickening thud.

"Kagome?! No-! Answer me! KAGOME!!!"


	6. Sleep

"Do you think we lost him?" Ginta puffed, praying his legs would suddenly gain some kind of wings, or super-speed, at least.

Hakkaku quickly stole a glance over his shoulder, adjusting the straps of the yellow backpack he wore. "N-no! Here he comes!"

Soaring over the mass of trees in the distance was a small figure, unmistakable by the red robes he wore.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Run!!!" the wolf demons cried in unison, trying to ignore the immense stitches in their sides as they picked up speed.

"He's gaining on us!!" Ginta whimpered, as InuYasha's figure loomed over them.

"We can still lose him!!!" Hakkaku decided, noticing a small tunnel opening in the side of a mountain several yards away.

"What if we can't--" Ginta took a deep breath, trying to finish his sentence and run as fast as possible at the same time, "Can't get him off our trail? We don't want to face InuYasha's wrath!" he shook his head fervently in fear. "We won't live to see tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but who's wrath is worse, InuYasha's, or Koga's?" The other Wolf Demon asked, stealing yet another glance over his shoulder.

Ginta pondered this. InuYasha was definitely more hot-headed, and may not think before slicing them in half with the Wind Scar. On the other hand, Koga was known in the Wolf Den for **his** temper, too, and they wouldn't want to upset him, anyway. Koga was their leader, their friend. They**had** to come through for him! "You're right! We must complete our mission! Besides, think of Kagome!"

"Right!" Hakkaku patted Kagome's yellow backpack that he now wore over his shoulders, "We need to help Sis!"

"Tell that to **him**!!" Ginta suddenly cried, screeching to a halt when he noticed InuYasha was no longer trailing them, but standing before them, arms crossed.

"Okay, you worthless wolves!!! Give back Kagome's bag **right now**, and I might go easy on you." InuYasha clicked his claws together in a threatening manner.

Normally, due to their cowardly nature, Hakkaku and Ginta would have surrendered the bag with no argument, just to spare themselves any pain. But since it was for Koga, and even more importantly, _Kagome_, Hakkaku stubbornly clutched the backpack to his chest. "Sorry! No deal!"

"Yeah! Kagome needs this!" Ginta bravely added, ignoring the fearful dance his heart was performing in his chest.

"Why you–!!! You asked for it!!" InuYasha swiftly unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Calm down, InuYasha!!!"

The two wolves looked up to see the monk, Demon Slayer and tiny Fox Demon astride Kirara. Swiftly landing between InuYasha and the two, Sango and Miroku leapt off the Cat Demon's back. "InuYasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked in exasperation, expecting another one of the Half-Demon's tirades.

He was right.

"What are you looking at me for? Those two are the ones who stole Kagome's bag!!!"

"Is this true?" Miroku the peace-maker turned his eyes to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Well, uh...yes it is!" Ginta began, continuing with his manner of bravery, "We were sent here to collect Kagome's things by our leader, Koga!"

"I see. May I ask why?"

Miroku's piercing question struck the two numb. They knew they had to choose their words carefully, so as not to let InuYasha know about the dire situation concerning Kagome. "Uh, well, you see–Kagome forgot this stuff, and she needs some of her belongings." Hakkaku stammered, tightening his grip on the pack.

"Yes, that's right! She just needs some of her...girly accessories." Ginta added helpfully. "Like a change of clothes--"

"Hair brush--"

"Perfume--"

"Those kinds of things." They said in unison, each putting on a horribly fake smile, trying to convince the group of their story.

"I see." Miroku turned to InuYasha. "So, InuYasha, that seems like a reasonable request. Why don't we let these gentlemen on their way?"

"No way!" InuYasha cried out all too suddenly, then noticed the surprised looks on everyone's faces. "Um...I mean..." He couldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't tee them that since Kagome's backpack was the only thing he had left of her, he didn't want to part with it. It was the only thing that still held her scent...the scent he did not want to forget. Ever. But he couldn't tell them _that._

"Well, InuYasha, it does belong to Kagome. I think it only natural for her to want it back. Don't you agree?" Miroku asked.

"He's right, InuYasha," Sango said barely above a whisper, a sad expression in her eyes. "Kagome's not with us anymore. She's with Koga. We need to remember that."

No matter how much he didn't want to, InuYasha knew he had to give in. "All right," he mumbled stubbornly, re-sheathing his blade. "Take it."

Ginta's eyes filled with tears of gratitude. "Oh, thank you!!! You'll never know how much we appreciate this! Now, we really should get back to the den, before it's too lat--" Hakkaku quickly clamped a hand over Ginta's mouth before he divulged any more information.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Before it's too late for **what**?"

"Before it's too late for, uh, supper!" Hakkaku supplied, hand still over Ginta's mouth as he began to head off in the direction of the Wolf Den. "See you around!"

"Wait!" The two demons turned at the sound of Shippo's voice. "How-how is Kagome?" he asked, trying to suppress the tears threatening to spill from his eyes any moment.

"Oh, Kagome?" Hakkaku began to sweat internally. "Oh, she's fine, just fine. She's having a ball. See ya!!" With that, they raced over the hill, disappearing from the group's sight. "And thank you!"

"Well, that was interesting," Miroku commented, heaving a large sigh as he turned to Kirara. "Shall we get back, as well?"

"Come on, Shippo, we'll have Kaede fix you a nice, hot meal, okay?" Sango said kindly, lifting the tiny Fox Demon into her arms, drying his tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

As the trio leapt onto the back of Kirara, InuYasha stood motionless, staring into the setting sun. "Kagome..." he whispered, so quietly that no one else could hear, "Please come back. I miss you."

"That was a lot easier than I thought," Ginta commented as they raced through the forest.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is get this to Koga as fast as we can."

"Do you think Kagome will be okay? She's hurt pretty badly."

"I'm sure she'll be fine in no time." Hakkaku said with a cheerful air. "She's got Koga taking care of her, after all."

He just wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

Emptiness.

Her gaze wandered over the vast landscape, taking in the endless flora and fauna that surrounded her.

A field of flowers.

A sky so bright, so clear, the golden light blinding her. It couldn't be real...Could it?

Kagome allowed herself a tiny smile, as she began to kneel to pick one of the vibrant blossoms.

Suddenly, she felt as if a tight hand were gripping her chest, making her breath stop short. Stumbling, she automatically inhaled deeper to fill her lungs with fresh air. But it didn't seem to work. The air just wouldn't reach past her throat.

She **couldn't** breathe.

She fell to her knees, overcome with a mind-numbing pain that swept over her entire body.

Trying again, she inhaled.

Pain.

Exhale.

**Agony.**

As Kagome felt her eyelids finally succumbing to the overwhelming sensation, a glimmer of white caught her eye. White _hair_...

Joy filled her heart._He_ could help her! "Inu-Inu-Ya-Yasha..." she managed to gasp, summoning all of her remaining strength to reach out a hand towards his wavering figure, "Hel-help me...it-it hurts..."

_I can't breathe–!!!_

At her words, the figure finally turned, a smirk gracing his fanged mouth. Looking down at her crumpled figure, InuYasha said nothing, but let out a hollow laugh. A cold, mirthless laugh so unlike the half demon that Kagome unconsciously shivered.

_InuYasha?_

He let out another malicious laugh, his mouth curling into a cold smile and his eyes turning from an amber gold to a deep red. Kagome watched in horror as the man she loved morphed into a horribly grotesque demon.

A demon who seemed vaguely familiar...

Terror seized Kagome's heart as the demon loomed closer.

"No–no–**InuYasha**!" Kagome cried out, sitting up quickly, shaken from her horrid nightmare.

As soon as the young priestess sat up, however, she felt a horrible pain shoot through her body like a scorching arrow. She quickly fell back onto the fur pelts that had been propping her head as pillows. "Ow..." Kagome put a hand to her side, trying to soften the immense needle she felt was digging into it. "What happened...why do I...hurt so much...?"

"Thank God you're awake!" Kagome glanced up to see Koga had entered the cave dwelling, gazing down at her with worry. "Are you all right, Kagome?" he asked, "I heard you cry out."

Kagome, mind foggy partially due to having just woken up, felt very confused, and could barely muster a nod. "I...had a nightmare...I think..." She furrowed her eyebrows as she mulled over Koga's strange words._'Thank God you're awake!'_

What did he mean by that? She'd just been asleep for a few hours..._hadn't she?_

"Koga? W-what are you talking about?" she asked sleepily, stifling a yawn. "I haven't been asleep _that_ long."

"Kagome," Koga began slowly, "You've been asleep for over _two days!_ I guess that's too be expected, since you _are_ only human."

"Huh? Koga, what are you--" Her questioning eyes wandered up to look at the Wolf Demon, and she gasped when she realized that Koga's chest armor had been removed, and in its place were rows of bandages. Surveying him carefully, Kagome noticed that he also had a bandage on his cheek, and his right arm was fully wrapped. "Koga!!! Are you...all right?" she began to sit up, forgetting the pain she experienced earlier when she'd tried that.

When she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a cry of pain no louder than a whimper, Koga quickly gathered her in his arms for support, and eased her back onto the pelts. He kneeled to face her. "Kagome, don't. You're too weak. You're in bad shape. You have several cracked ribs, and you sprained your wrist. Not to mention your leg..." his already quiet voice trailed off, as he vaguely pointed to the leg he meant.

Kagome lifter her head slightly, as much as she could manage at the moment, and saw what he meant. Her entire left leg was covered with poultice and bandages. By squinting, she could also make out tiny scratches and cuts peeking from beneath the cloth. Fingering the soft bandages, she murmured, "So that's why it hurts..."

Oh, how she wished she could clear the clouds that fogged her mind! She needed to **think**. She needed to know **how**. "Koga," she began, trying to put her thoughts into words, "What's going on? How did we get like this...?"

Koga's sky-blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stared at her. "You mean you honestly don't remember?" Seeing her blank expression, he tried again. "Kagome. That demon did this to you. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Demon?" Kagome let his words roll over in her mind a few times. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

_The forest... _

_The demon... _

_He attacked us... _

_He had grabbed Koga... _

_I tried to save him..._

"Th-that's right. That horrible monster attacked us...he grabbed you...Koga, are **you** all right?"

Koga sharply turned away at her words. "Kagome..." he began, his voice hollow as he struggled to find the right words, "**I'm** fine. How can you even be concerned about **me** when your wounds are so terrible? I'm the one who should have suffered those blows."

"Koga...!" Kagome tried to reach a hand out to him, but the sudden wave of pain that hit her left arm caused her to shrink back with a whimper. "S-sorry..." she muttered.

"See, Kagome, look what happened! Because I was unable to protect you, you're in so much pain you can't even move. I...can't stand to see you suffer like this–!! You don't deserve it!** I** do..." He lowered his head, averting her piercing, sympathetic gaze. "To think, I used to tell InuYasha that he wasn't a good enough protector for you. I told him** I** would never let that happen! I--"

"Koga," Kagome broke in, "It's no one's fault but that demon's. **He** attacked us, both of us! Not **you**. You tried to protect me, just like I tried to protect you."

_He's already been through enough..._

She smiled faintly, feeling her body and mind grow weaker by the second. "It couldn't be helped. Please don't hate yourself over this."

_He's been through__**so**__ much..._

"You've always been the one to protect me..."

_Except for InuYasha..._ Her heart whispered to her. But she pushed**those**thoughts back. She **couldn't** be selfish now. **Koga** needed her now...

"You've always been the one to jump in and save me..." She murmured.

_He's gonna get the wrong idea...I don't __**love**__ him..._

"Even now, I woke up to see your face. That's nice...that's really nice..."

_My words are coming out sounding so...romantic. I don't want to hurt him anymore...but I can't stop myself from saying these things..._

"Kagome–!" Koga felt his cheeks grow warm, flattered by her gentle words. "I-"

"Can you do me a favor?" She whispered faintly, closing her eyes.

_...I don't love him...I don't want him..._

"Anything."

_...But I __**need**__him._

"Can you hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

For the first time in days, Koga smiled. "Of course." He lifted her creamy white hand in his tanned one, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank...you..." she murmured, barely audible, as she began to drift off.

After a few moments, when Kagome's breathing was deep and regular, Koga leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my Kagome."

* * *

** A/N: Remember, Rikana no write this!!! ChibiMoon92 (lizzie) did!!**


	7. Making it Through the Night

"Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."

–Avril Lavigne, _Keep Holding On_

* * *

Night had fallen. Kagome had slept peacefully for the last few hours, leaving Koga to finally get some well-deserved rest himself. Ginta and Hakkaku had joined Koga in his spot on the cave floor, sensing that their leader needed some company at the moment.

Koga leaned his head back against the cave wall, closing his eyes, but finding that he just couldn't relax enough to sleep. He was too worried...

"How long do you think it will take them to fully recover?" Hakkaku whispered to Ginta, stealing a glance at their leader.

"Who knows?" Ginta replied. "Koga is a very strong demon, so he should be better within a few short days, but Kagome's a mere human. It could take weeks."

Hakkaku stole another glance at Koga. Yep, his eyes were still closed. He must be asleep, Hakkaku decided. "Do you think Koga will ever be able to forgive himself for what happened to her?"

Before Ginta could reply, Koga opened one eye and muttered, "I'm sitting right here, you know. I can hear every word you say."

The two underlings jumped a little. "Oh, sorry." They mumbled.

"It's all right." Koga said grudgingly, opening both eyes and sitting up a little.

"Say, Koga--" Ginta began, "With all of the commotion, I forgot to ask–whatever happened to the demon after he–after Kagome fell?"

Koga didn't answer right away, apparently still enraged by the incident. "...I killed him."

Hakkaku's eyes widened in awe. _It must have been the rush of anger over what he did to Kagome that gave Koga that boost of power..._

"...And the shard?" Ginta asked.

Koga grunted. "I got it. After what happened to Kagome, though, the shard was the _least _of my worries."

The three were silent for a few moments, Ginta and Hakkaku afraid to upset Koga any further.

A sound from across the room made the trio jump. Kagome's peaceful sleep had been broken, her steady and deep breathing suddenly becoming short and ragged. Her eyes were still closed, but they twitched as if she was having a nightmare, and she restlessly rolled over onto her right side, digging her hands into the blanket covering her.

Koga leapt up and rushed to the other side of the room, kneeling beside her. Looking slightly panicked, he barked to Ginta, "Go get one of the healers. Now!"

Ginta scurried out of the room. Mere moments later, he reentered, accompanied by an elderly Wolf Demoness. She sat down beside Kagome, peering closely at her flushed face, feeling her pulse and placing a hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" Koga questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't worry, Lord Koga, she will be fine. She is just delirious. She's in a lot of pain from her wounds. She's warm; but I don't think it's a fever. What she needs is something for the pain."

The healer reached into a leather satchel at her side. "Wait!" Koga said, having realized something. "Kagome has some medicine from her era in that bag of hers. She's administered it to me before; it's very powerful. Maybe we should use that instead."

The demoness smiled. "Very well, my lord. Just see that she gets some medicine, and plenty of rest. Do not hesitate to call again if you need me."

As she left the cave dwelling, Ginta grabbed Kagome's backpack from the spot on the floor and handed it to Koga. "I guess it's a good thing we got this from InuYasha."

Koga dug quickly through the pack, pulling out several bottles filled with pills and liquids. "But...which one–?" Koga squinted, now noticing the small sticky notes attached to each container, with instructions on what every medicine bottle was for and how much to give to the patient.

"Oh..." Hakkaku murmured, "I guess that was so InuYasha and the others could use that stuff if she wasn't there to explain. How clever!"

Upon carefully reading each label, Koga found the one marked 'PAIN/FEVER RELIEVER. TAKE TWO PILLS. CRUSH AND MIX WITH WATER IF THE PERSON CAN'T CHEW THEM.'

"Okay then." Koga opened the bottle and removed two small white pills. He then grabbed a plastic drinking cup from Kagome's backpack. "Hakkaku. Go to the waterfall and fill this cup up. Hurry."

When Hakkaku had completed Koga's directions, the Wolf Leader knelt beside Kagome, gently shaking her. "Kagome," he whispered softly, "Come on Kagome, wake up. It's time for your medicine." Kagome merely cried out in response, once again tossing in her sleep. "It's no good...she's too delirious to wake up."

"Then how will she take it?" Ginta wondered. "If she can't wake up, she can't take the medicine. Even if we did like her instructions said, and mixed it with water, she might not wake up long enough to drink it."

Koga thought for a moment, chewing his lip. There was no other way to give her the medicine than for her to wake up. Unless...

Koga blushed just considering the idea. No way could he do that without her permission! But she needed the medicine...surely she would understand that he just did it to help her! Besides, Koga genuinely loved Kagome, and wasn't just looking for a cheap thrill. He set his jaw. He _had_ to do it. _Sorry, Kagome,_ he told her silently.

Ginta and Hakkaku stood back in surprise as Koga suddenly crushed the pills between his thumb and forefinger and mixed them into the glass of water. He marched over to Kagome's bed and fell to his knees, setting the glass of aspirin water on the ground beside him. With a steely determination in his eyes, he firmly lifted Kagome into an upright position, and held her firmly with one arm as he lifted the glass to his lips and drank deeply. Hesitating only for a moment, turning a deep shade of crimson, he lowered his lips to Kagome's and kissed her.

Hakkaku and Ginta gasped in unison, shocked and yet strangely proud of their leader's actions. Koga was actually kissing Kagome! And what a kiss it was...

As Koga's lips pressed firmly against hers, he couldn't suppress just a tiny thrill of excitement. He had always longed to hold his beloved Kagome like this, to finally kiss her. But he reminded himself that it wasn't a _real_ kiss, at least under these circumstances. Koga only dreamed of the day when Kagome would _want_ him to kiss her, because she loved him.

His thoughts were broken when he felt Kagome's throat contract, meaning she had finally swallowed. A few moments later, Koga forced himself to pull away. He held her in his arms for another minute or so, trying to will her to be strong. He then set her back down on the pelts, brushed a stray bang away from her eyes, and crossed the room to his spot against the wall.

"That was...intense." Hakkaku murmured, barely audible, hoping Koga wouldn't hear.

"I know. Go, Koga."

For the next hour or so, no one dared to breathe, each of the demons far too concerned for Kagome's sake to take their eyes off of her. Koga felt a knot tighten in his stomach as he watched Kagome's beautiful face contort with pain. It was all his fault. He was always responsible for death and suffering. His Wolf Pack had been very forgiving and understanding towards him after the incidents with Naraku, but still...it was all his fault. And now that Kagome was in so much agony, he felt like dying. If she hadn't been with him, that demon never would have hurt her...

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ginta finally managed to whisper.

Koga's blue eyes clouded over. "I'm sure she will...I'm just worried about how her body is handling the massive damage. Damn that monster!" He cursed in anger.

"Don't worry! Sis is strong. She'll make it." Hakkaku said reassuringly.

Koga didn't appear convinced. "Well, just the same, I'm going to stay up all night watching over her."

"But, Koga," Ginta protested, "You're injured, too! You need your sleep!"

"That's not an option." Koga declared stubbornly.

"He's right, Koga. You need to regain your strength! Or at least relax a little." Hakkaku said. "Besides, Ginta and I can stand guard for you."

"I appreciate the offer, guys, but my mind is made up."

The two demons shared glance. "Then we'll stay up with you." Ginta decided.

Koga allowed himself a tiny smile. "Thanks, you two."

The bonding moment was interrupted by a cry from Kagome, who once again began flailing, riping off the fur pelt that covered her.

Koga was at her side in a flash. He sat beside her, clasping her hand and whispering soothing words in her ear. After a few moments of his calming actions, Kagome's body began to relax, but she squeezed his hand tight. Koga stroked the top of her head until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hakkaku watched the pair and smiled. "Kagome really seems to be comforted by Koga." He commented.

"That's good." Ginta said, relieved. "Right now, they'll need to rely on each other."

Even as Koga watched how relaxed and calm Kagome became, the knot in his stomach refused to leave. "Don't worry, Kagome, I won't ever let anything happen to you again." He whispered softly in the priestess' ear, trying hard to choke back the waver creeping into his voice as he felt his eyes mist over, "I promise, you'll get better. I'll make _sure_ you get better. And soon."

* * *

**Rikana: Personally, I loved this chapter! Props to ChibiMoon! Can't wait to read more!**

**Remember, people: I (Rikana) wrote chapters 1-4 and Chibimoon921 has written everything up to this point, including Chapter 5. It's like a collaboration here! I started, she's gonna finish.**

**And I'm sure she feels the same way I do: Reviews are FUEL! Like, if we had to rocket off to the moon to survive so we could finish the story, we'd put all of your reviews in our gas tank and rocket off into Space. But what if we didn't have enough reviews? What would we do then?? So, review, or we'll have to stay grounded here on earth and not continue writing if for some odd reason you could only access the internet from the moon! (Yeah... I'm on drugs. But you love me anyways, don't you?)**

**ChibiMoon921:**** (she didn't write an author's note, but I'm sure she agrees with me)**


	8. Recovery

Koga had decided not to move from his spot next to Kagome after her latest nightmare early that morning, feeling most at ease holding her hand, keeping his ever-constant vigil over his beloved priestess.

He knew it was ridiculous to be so afraid. After all, nothing more could happen to her within the sanctity of the caves, especially since he was guarding her. But still, he felt uncomfortable just leaving the_ room_, let alone her side.

Koga was startled when he felt the object of his affections squeeze his hand. Looking down, he saw Kagome stir, then slowly open her eyelids. For a moment, she stared off into space, adjusting to the morning light. Finally, she lifted her gaze, letting her eyes focus on Koga's face. "Koga...? What-what's going on...?" she mumbled, still in a sleepy daze.

Koga smiled. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome mumbled something under her breath, giving in to an enormous yawn. "I dunno... a little better, I think...I'm kind of achey, though."

She tried to sit up then, but Koga expertly held her down. "Don't try any of that. You are going to do nothing but rest and concentrate on your recovery. You're only going to move if you_ really_ feel up to it, okay?"

Kagome jutted out her lower lip, giving him a wounded, puppy-dog face. She was quiet for a minute, pondering this minor order. "...Okay," she grumbled. Then she sighed. "I don't really feel like doing anything anyways. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

Seeing her weakened, exhausted expression, Koga asked, "Would you like some more–um, some medicine, Kagome? Maybe you'll feel a little better." Koga gulped, realizing that he almost gave away the fact that he had already, er..._administered_ medicine to her the night before.

Yawning again, Kagome adjusted herself, sliding her uninjured arm underneath her head. "Yeah, actually, I think that's a good idea."

"Ginta and Hakkaku brought your backpack here so you'd have all of your stuff with you." Koga reached into the bag, which he had moved next to himself the night before for easy access, and pulled the bottle of painkillers out. "Um..." he began, playing dumb so that his secret wouldn't be divulged, "Is this what you need?" He held it closer to her so she wouldn't have to sit up.

Squinting a little, Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I need to take two of those pills. Could you hand me some water?" Once Koga obliged, she popped the pellets into her mouth and chewed, taking a tiny sip of water as she did so. "I hope this helps...oh, Koga! I forgot to ask! How are you feeling? Have you gotten any rest? Here, you should take some, too." She thrust the bottle and cup of water into the Wolf Leader's hands.

Obviously, Koga was in pain from his wounds. How could he not be, the way that demon had crushed him with its claws? But Koga _refused_ to admit how he was feeling. He wasn't about to complain when Kagome was so weak. "I'm feeling fine, Kagome. Don't worry about me. We need to concentrate on _you_ getting better."

Kagome narrowed her brown eyes, not falling for Koga's false bravado for a second. "Stop being so noble, Koga. That demon hurt you, too. Your body is just taking it better because you're a demon. I can tell you're hurting."

"I'm fine." He repeated, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"You're not very convincing," she mumbled. Closing her eyes for a moment, she added, a bit grudgingly, "But I guess I can't make you take care of yourself in the state I'm in." She yawned again. "I still feel so tired. How long was I asleep? It felt like forever..."

Koga inhaled sharply, but remained cool. "You...you slept all day yesterday and through the night after you had woken up and I told you what had happened."

"Hm," Kogome muttered, scrunching up her face as if she were trying to remember something. "I remember waking up last night a few times. Like I had a nightmare or something. Did I, or was that just a dream?"

Koga turned his head, brushing a stray bang out of his eye. "No, that was real. You just...were restless last night."

It was obvious that Kagome remembered nothing more about the previous night's events. Koga knew that he should have felt glad, relieved that Kagome didn't remember anything...especially the kiss. But still...he couldn't shrug off his disappointment.

Maybe if she had remembered how he had kissed her, and better yet,_ liked_ it, she might fall in love with him. _I've got to face facts. Kagome doesn't love me, doesn't want me...probably doesn't even __**need**__ me...but somehow I don't ever think I'll be able to stop hoping that one day, she'll look at me the same way she looks at InuYasha._

It was true. He didn't think he'd ever be able to stop loving Kagome. He didn't feel he'd ever _want_ to. No matter how much pain it caused him.

* * *

_A few days later..._

* * *

Kagome lowered herself into the steaming water, unable to keep a gasp from escaping her lips as she felt the various wounds sting upon contact. She had felt better that morning, and Koga had suggested that she take this opportunity and use the cave's private hot springs to bathe and rejuvenate herself. Kagome had to admit, even though it hurt a bit at first, the water did _wonders_ for her aches and pains.

"Lady Kagome, would you care for a massage?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of the female Wolf Demon's delicate voice, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't alone. Koga, in his usual concern towards his beloved priestess, had insisted that she be accompanied by at least two demonesses inside the hot springs. _I guess it's so that I don't drown or something, _Kagome thought with a tiny smile. "Um, no, that's all right," Kagome began politely, not used to being fussed over so much, "I think I'd just like to sit still and enjoy the water." She leaned her head back against the rocks. _Though a massage __**does **__kinda sound tempting..._

After almost an hour, Kagome decided she was finished with her bath. The two beautiful young demonesses immediately helped her rise out of the water, one wrapping a fresh towel around her as the other gently dried her hair. At first, Kagome thought about arguing, but then felt too exhausted to bother.

The red-haired female demon, who was called Risa, held up Kagome's backpack. "My lady, what would you wish to dress in?"

Arina, the other demoness, seated Kagome on a flat rock, and proceeded to dress her injuries with fresh linen. Kagome held up her hand in protest. "I can dress myself, really, you needn't trouble yourself."

Risa smiled, winking slightly. "Now, now, Lady Kagome," she chided, rummaging through Kagome's backpack as she spoke, "Don't be so stubborn! It's no trouble at all. We must see that your recovery is as comfortable as possible!"

"Besides," Arina added, finished with the bandaging and now braiding Kagome's hair absentmindedly, "Lord Koga wouldn't be too happy with us if we didn't follow his wishes."

Kagome felt herself blush at all of the attention. "All right, I won't argue. And thanks for looking after me." _They're treating me like a princess!_ _Well, Koga __**is**__ sort of a prince, I guess, being the leader, and all..._She felt herself blush even deeper.

Risa triumphantly uncovered Kagome's short-sleeved sugar-pink pajamas. "Ah-ha! This should be perfect!"

Arina put her hands on Kagome's shoulders, and whispered into her ear, "Lord Koga is _sure_ to think you're beautiful in _that_!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "It-it's not like that! Koga is–is--" she found she couldn't finish her sentence. _Oh, what's the use?_

After the two female demons spent another half hour cooing and fussing over Kagome's clothing and hair, they declared they were finished. Kagome sighed inwardly with relief

as they helped her hobble back into the cave dwelling. Now she could finally escape the giddy demonesses comments regarding her and Koga.

Koga rose to his feet when he saw her come in. Kagome noticed his smile widen as he took her new hairstyle and ensemble in with his eyes. Remembering Arina's teasing regarding him, Kagome abruptly broke away from his gaze.

"Need some help?" Koga asked quietly. Kagome wordlessly nodded as Arina and Risa gently transferred the priestess from their arms to his.

"Now, don't do anything we wouldn't!" Risa whispered in Kagome's ear. With a sly wink, the two demonesses linked arms and sauntered out of the room. Kagome choked back her reply to the cheeky comment, not wanting to arouse Koga's curiosity.

After the battle with the demon, Koga had decided to move Kagome's bed to the opposite side of the cave so that she could have her comfort and privacy. He now helped her limp her way over to the fur pelts, and set her down carefully. "How are you feeling?" He asked once he too was seated.

Kagome awkwardly smoothed the wrinkles out of her pajamas, and tugged at her raven braid. When she turned to answer him, she found the words died in her throat when she met his eyes.

"_Now, don't do anything we wouldn't!"_ Risa had said. What was _that _supposed to mean?! _I'm being stupid,_ Kagome decided, taking a deep breath and bravely facing the wolf leader. "I'm feeling...better," she said, feeling a smile come to her lips, "Much better."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! Sorry if this chapter ended a little abruptly, I was having a bit of trouble with it. I'm just revved up for the next few chapters! I apologize for rushing things in my excitement!


	9. Comparisons

"Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you  
You don't want to lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
When you finally get to love somebody–guess what  
It's gonna be me."

NSync, _It's Gonna Be Me_

* * *

The soft rays of sunshine bounced off of the flowing crystal waterfall, creating bright rainbows upon contact. The morning outside the caves was so peaceful, with hardly a sound except the quiet bird calls and grazing of nearby animals.

But _inside_ the Den of the Wolf Demons, things were not so serene.

"Ah! That hurts!"

Koga smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, Kagome, I'm sure it does, but we need to make sure these cuts don't get infected." He lifted the jar that Kagome had withdrawn from her backpack. Inspecting it a bit warily, he added, "And if this..._stuff_ is as amazing as you say it is, you should be healed in no time."

Kagome suddenly ripped her left hand from his grip and cradled it protectively under her chin before he could cause anymore damage. "Yeah, well, I know, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it."

Koga raised his eyebrows, unable to prevent a chuckle from escaping him as he watched her bratty outburst. "All right, tell you what, when you re-dress _my_ wounds, you can be as cruel as you want. Is it a deal?"

Kagome playfully stuck out her tongue. "That's better," she giggled, then abruptly fell silent, her smile transforming into a grimace. "Ow!"

When Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that Koga had put his hands on her shoulders to steady her with a worried expression, she smiled feebly. "Have you ever heard the saying 'it hurts to laugh'-? Now I know the true meaning of those words." She gently placed her hand underneath her sugar-pink pajama shirt and rubbed at her side, careful not to muss up the many bandages that supported her ribs.

Koga's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he considered her, obviously still concerned.

Kagome smiled encouragingly. "At least I can joke about it. I mean, it still hurts, but I feel a lot better than I did a day or two ago. That's a good sign, right?"

"Right..." The dark, concerned expression that had been clouding Koga's face lightened considerably. "I'm sorry that it still hurts, Kagome. Hopefully it won't hurt anymore in another few days. I'm not really sure I understand how the human body heals, but if _I'm_ any example..." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his statement. "I've already healed quite a bit." He lifted his once-bandaged right arm, then motioned for Kagome to give him back her hand.

Kagome re-positioned herself on the fur pelts that were spread upon the floor, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and reluctantly surrendering her wounded left arm.

Koga dipped the cloth back into the bottle of hydrogen peroxide, gently dabbing at a shallow cut just above her elbow. Kagome winced automatically and inhaled sharply at the searing sting from the solution.

As the liquid seeped into the cut fizzing and bubbling, Koga stared at the white foam in fascination. "I will _never_ get used to that." He leaned over and carefully sniffed the liquid. He pulled away quickly, a disgusted look on his face. "It smells awful!"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "You're telling me. At least if we use it, though, we won't get infected." As she watched Koga's fascinated and confused expression as he carefully applied more of the fluid to each of her wounds, she felt herself relax completely, and her mind began to wander.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his wolf-like curiosity. _Aw, that's cute...it really reminds me of the first time InuYasha explored my backpack and got all excited over things from my era!_ _It was so funny when he –_ Kagome blinked suddenly, waking herself up and silencing her thoughts._ Stop that! I __**have**__ to stop thinking about InuYasha..._She had told herself over and over that she had to live out her promise to Koga.

"_You know you'll never see them again, right?"_ Koga's solemn voice whispered again in her mind.

She wouldn't meet them again. She_ knew_ that! To keep living, she had to stop thinking about her friends, because she'd never hope to see them again...Not that she wanted to run away, exactly. It wasn't as if Koga were like Naraku, some monster who was going to keep her locked in an ivory tower, torturing her. Koga was good to her. And even though Kagome was not in love with him, she genuinely cared about him and thought of him as a dear friend. She was among friends...so why did her heart want to break in two? InuYasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kirara. How she loved them...

"Kagome! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Kagome cut her eyes to Koga's concerned expression, wondering what he was talking about. It wasn't until she felt something wet trickle off of her chin that she realized she must have been crying. Koga's eyes wrinkled as he studied her. 'Does it hurt?"

Kagome quickly shook her head, roughly wiping away her tears. "N-no, I'm fine. It just stung a little, I guess," she lied.

Koga didn't appear convinced. He lifted a tanned finger and gently brushed away a stray tear. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat. Gazing intently at her with those piercing eyes of his, he asked quietly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome found she couldn't respond, her heart doing a crazy dance in her chest. _He's so...sweet... if I had started crying in front of InuYasha, he would probably have hidden his concern behind some snarky comment..._ She forced a smile. "I'm fine Koga. But, thanks..." Struggling at first, then finally dropping his fiery gaze, she squirmed out his reach. "I think I'm all set, now, um, let me bandage you." Dying to break the crazy stream of her thoughts, she swiftly grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide out of his hands.

Slowly and gently, Kagome peeled the bandages row by row off of Koga's chest. She bit her lip when she saw the several stubborn bruises that still lingered. They had a greenish tint to them, though, which was a sure sign that they were healing. "Okay, Koga, I'm going to feel all over your ribs. Tell me if you experience any pain at all." She carefully pressed two of her fingers firmly in one spot. 'Does it hurt when I push here?"

Koga shrugged. "No. Doesn't hurt at all."

Kagome tried another bruise. "Here?"

"No."

She pressed right above his left rib. "What about here?"

Koga's eyes widened. "Aah-! ...Okay, that spot is a little tender."

Kagome giggled softly. "I'm sorry Koga, but at least you're big enough to admit when you're in pain." _Unlike __**some**__ people I know,_ her mind added stubbornly.

Now that the torture session was over, Kagome wrapped his mid section tautly with fresh new bandages. "Looking good, Koga. I'd say it will only take another day or so."

Koga smiled. "It's all thanks to your remedies, Kagome. I just wish you could heal as fast, too."

Kagome shook his concern off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, I'm okay. Um, let's change the subject." _Anything to get my mind off of you-know-who,_ she thought.

"Change the subject? Okay..." Koga thought for a moment, stroking his chin. There _was_ something he always wanted to talk to her about... "All right, Kagome. Could you tell me more about your era?"

Kagome glanced at him in surprise, then smiled. "Really?" after she had seen him nod affirmative, she began to describe her family, her house, her friends, and then, finally, her school. Koga listened intently the entire time, hanging on her every word. He realized that she must really love to tell people about her world, from the way her eyes lit up and she moved her hands in excitement.

_He seems really interested,_ Kagome thought with a smile.

Kagome then explained why she used to travel back through the well so much. More than anything else, she told him, she went back to study and take tests.

"So...you like these, er–tests?" Koga asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kagome gently snorted. "_Like_ them? I _hate_ them! They always make me so nervous! Always praying I got a good grade. Wondering if I've already fallen too far behind! But...if I want to get into the High School of my choice, I have to take 'em."

Koga pondered this, then nodded slowly. "I see...that makes a lot of sense."

Kagome's eyes widened. "It _does_?" she squeaked in faint surprise.

"Well, sure. I mean, if you want to accomplish your goals and dreams, you have to keep working at it. No matter what anyone says, or how tough it gets." He said matter-of-factly.

_Hm...InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo never understood how I felt about school. They always told me to drop out and forget about it! But Koga..._ Kagome wasn't sure what to think of it.

In fact, at that very moment, she wasn't too sure what to think about anything. But she did know one thing. She was beginning to discover a side of Koga she didn't realize was there before.

_And,_ she decided with a smile, _I think I like it._

* * *

**Rikana's Note: There you guys go. Two chapter update. Remember, she's writing - it hasn't been mine since chapter four. Enjoy! Make sure to review!  
**


	10. Pangs of Jealousy

"Say you would, say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight  
And you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway."  
–Vanessa Carlton, Sway

Kagome stirred in the dead of night, waking to the soft call of an owl and

the gentle melody the crickets sang. She plumped her pillow and was

content to listen to the calming tune of nature lull her back into sleep.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Sensing a familiar presence, she sat up and

rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "...Koga?" She murmured, yawning, "What

are you doing up?" She cocked her head inquisitively, realizing that he

had just entered the cave dwelling, meaning he hadn't been asleep in his

bed. "Where have you been?"

Koga didn't answer. Swiftly and silently, he came over and knelt down to

face her. Kagome felt herself inhale sharply when she saw the intense

expression he was wearing, his sky blue eyes boring into her. "Um,

Koga...?" She asked nervously.

The Wolf Demon firmly grasped her shoulders, his eyes never leaving her

face. "Kagome," he whispered in a low tone, leaning closer still, "You

know how much I love you." It was a statement, not a question.

Well, of course she did. How couldn't she? He reminded her of his feelings

each and every day, not only with mere words, but in the respectful and

loving way he regarded her. Her cheeks growing warm, she whispered in a

dire attempt to divert the subject. "Koga, what are you...?"

"Ssh," He muttered, softly touching his forefinger to her mouth. Slowly,

his fingers slid from her lips to her cheek, and he cradled it in the palm

of his hand. "I love you more than my life," he said hoarsely, his face

melting into an expression that Kagome was scared to admit she had never

seen before. Not on Koga, not on anyone. It was a heart-wrenching blend of

adoration...and longing.

"Koga.." Kagome tried again, desperately trying to push back her whirling

thoughts, trying to subdue her pounding heart. This was so unlike him!

Koga ignored her, snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her

closer to him, her face now mere centimeters from his. She could hear his

heart beating now, feel his warm breath tickle her face. She closed her

eyes and inhaled deeply, hypnotized by his presence. "Koga..." she

whispered, but this time not out of fear.

Koga's fingers stroked her face, brushing softly against her ear as he

tucked her hair back. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, raising her hand to

clasp his, liking the way his touch made her very skin tingle. He's being

so sweet....she thought with a smile and a blush. Maybe I've been too hard

on him, pushing him away from me...

Koag leaned forward, murmuring her name as he fully embraced her, burying

his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply the scent he was so intoxicated

by. Kagome buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes. She tightened

her arms around him, lulled by the slow rise and fall of his chest, the

quick beating of his heart.

Koga pulled away, stroking her chin with his fingers and gently dipping

her face upwards to memorize her features with his eyes. He smiled

slightly before finally bringing his lips to hers.

Kagome was too stunned for a moment to react, sitting perfectly still as

Koga's mouth pulled back, then crashed upon hers once again with more

strength. Her mind couldn't process it; she was being kissed senseless by

Koga, and she liked it!

Koga broke away, then began to kiss her all over her face; her cheeks, her

nose, her temple. His lips brushed her skin softly, sweetly, burning like

fire. Kagome felt herself raise both her hands and grip his face,

initiating the kiss herself for the first time. Sliding one hand around to

the back of his head, her fingers laced through his thick black hair. She

pulled herself closer still in his embrace, slowly deepening the kiss she

knew with all of her heart should never come to an end.

* * *

Kagome's brown eyes snapped open, and she sat up like a shot. Too stunned

to think anything for a few seconds, she squeezed her eyes shut as the

sunlight blinded them. That was when she realized, it was morning, not

night. Breathing hard, she whipped her head around, trying to confirm

whether or not what she had just felt was real. Did she...did she just

make out with Koga?! And...did she like it?!

Kagome laughed nervously, slapping herself on the thigh. No...it was a

dream, she told herself, Just a stupid, stupid dream. But...it felt

so...real! She recalled just how real it had seemed, how solid and warm

his lips had felt on hers. Her cheeks burned. It...it didn't seem like a

dream.

She closed her eyes, savoring the memory for a moment. She raised her

fingers slowly to her lips, the mere touch burning as she thought of the

handsome Wolf Demon's kiss on her and how it had effected her.

Suddenly, she caught herself. Shaking her head swiftly, she forced a

chuckle. Honestly, she thought, trying to muster up some form of disgust,

as if the mere thought of kissing him was appalling, Me and Koga? No way!

I must have been delirious. Besides, what about InuYasha? He's the one I'm

in love with!

She forced herself to ignore the nagging thought that tugged at her mind:

She had never even thought of InuYasha when she kissed Koga in the dream.

Not once.

She flopped back onto the fur pelts and closed her eyes to calm herself.

They immediately popped open when she began to imagine his rugged

features, the way his sparkling blue eyes had entranced her.

"No," She ordered herself, sitting up, "Stop thinking about it. Stop being

stupid!" She reached into her bag and pulled out fresh clothes. I'll go

bathe and get dressed. That will cool me off, and finally put these

ridiculous thoughts to rest. Even so, she crept out of the cave dwelling

and to the springs carefully and quietly. She definitely did not want to

run into Koga right then.

* * *

In the springs, Kagome leaned against the cave wall and let the water hit

every sore spot on her body. As she began to finally relax, she closed her

eyes.

"I love you more than my life," he had whispered before passionately

kissing her.

When Kagome realized that she had once again let her mind wander and revel

in the memory of the dream, she snapped her eyes open. "No–! It-it's

ridiculous to even consider–!!!"

But, she found herself realizing, was it so ridiculous? After all, Koga

loved her, truly and deeply, and often told her so. Was it so preposterous

that he might one day get tired of waiting for her and try to show her how

much he loved her without words?

It could happen. The real question that Kagome didn't want to admit that

was haunting her was, if the time came when Koga did kiss her...would

Kagome react like she did in her dream and get swept up in the moment?

Would it really be so wrong to fall in love with Koga?

A sick feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach told her that a part of her

was dying to know.

* * *

Kagome finally managed to pull herself from the refreshing waterfalls and

head back to the main cave. Balling her hands into fists, she forced a

smile upon her lips and tried to convince herself that everything was

normal.

However, when she saw the familiar black ponytail ahead of her, standing

at the cave entrance, and realized she couldn't avoid him any longer, she

groaned.

Koga smiled as she approached. "Hi, Kagome," he said warmly, not noticing

the antsy way she was fidgeting or the awkward way she held her gaze from

him, "How do you feel today?" His hand began to creep out towards her

shoulder, and Kagome leapt away from it as if it were a snake. Koga

dropped his arm and frowned, shooting her a perplexed look.

Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him! Kagome instructed

herself. "Oh, I'm feeling great, Koga," she said, shrugging nonchalantly

and avoiding his gaze, "Wonderful, in fact." She smiled to complete her

lie, and inadvertently lifted her eyes to his. As she locked on to his

blue stare, she felt her muscles tense and her heart rate speed up. Her

mind flashed back to the way he had murmured her name, the way his strong

arms had wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her face flushed; she prayed that

he took no notice.

Koga scratched his head, smiling in a confused way as he studied her

abnormal behavior. "Are you sure, Kagome? You look kinda...feverish." He

lifted his hand to her forehead.

Kagome gulped, trying not to show a reaction to the way her skin burned at

his touch. I'm only feeling this way because of that dream, She mused

uncertainly, Koga doesn't usually have this effect on me...

Slowly, she stepped away. "I'm okay, Koga. I-I think I'll just...go lie

down."

Koga cocked his head. "Okay..." What's with her? He wondered as she ran off.

* * *

Kagome raced into the cave, turning a dark corner before sinking to the

floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin upon her

folded arms. "What am I getting so worked up over?" She mumbled, blowing a

stray bang from her eyes in frustration. "I don't love Koga. I don't want

to be with him. I don't!!!"

"Who are you talking to, sis?"

Kagome's heart leapt in her throat at the sound of a new voice. Looking

up, she sighed with relief when she saw that it was Ginta, not Koga.

He peered at her kindly. "Are you okay, Kagome? Are you sure you should be

out of bed?"

Kagome forced a smile. "I-I'm okay, Ginta. I've just been thinking."

Ginta furrowed his brow. "About what?"

Kagome shrugged, not entirely sure herself. "A lot of things. I'm just

feeling kind of confused..."

Ginta lowered himself to the ground next to her and patted her on the

shoulder. "Sometimes it's better to talk about your problems." After a

thoughtful pause, he added, "I'm a very good listener, you know. Maybe I

could help!"

Kagome forced back a laugh. She really didn't know if she felt comfortable

talking about her feelings, especially when they concerned Koga. Still,

Ginta was being so sweet by trying to help; Kagome felt that she couldn't

just blow him off. "Well," she began, "It's complicated. I've been having

trouble sorting out my feelings recently. I'm not sure where my heart lies

anymore, and I feel like I'm alienating everyone around me because of it.

I guess I'm scared about what the future holds."

Ginta frowned as he processed Kagome's problem. "You should follow your

heart," He finally said sagely, "Listen to what your heart is telling you.

Don't deny your feelings just because they're different than what you're

used to. Confront your problems head-on, look them straight in the eye and

deal with them."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had never pegged Ginta as being too bright, but

here he was, telling her how to handle her problems! And, she had to

admit, it was good advice. She smiled at him. "You're right Ginta." She

leaned over and gave him a hug before pulling herself to her feet.

"Thanks. I-I just need to talk to Koga. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's at the mouth of the cave."

"Okay, thanks!" Kagome said with a smile.

Ginta pumped a fist encouragingly. "Go get him, sis!"

Kagome blushed, throwing her hands up in protest. "It-it's not like that!"

Ginta smiled to placate her. "Whatever you say. Oh, when you see Koga,

could you tell him that Hakkaku and I are going hunting?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing." With a wave, she went to see Koga.

* * *

When she reached the cave dwelling, she slowed her steps as she realized

that Koga was holding some sort of meeting. She quietly stepped to the

side and peeked around from behind one of the rocks.

Koga was standing in the middle of the room. Two demons approached him.

Koga lifted his chin slightly, his eyes glinting with authority as he

instructed them.

Kagome felt her heart pound as she watched him standing tall as he

governed his people. He really is a great leader, she thought. He's

so...strong and decisive. He's really got it together. When mostly

everyone had gone on their way, Kagome cleared her throat and

self-consciously smoothed her skirt. Taking a shaky breath, she began to

walk towards Koga.

She stopped in her tracks when someone suddenly approached him. Kagome

slid next to the cave wall to watch this new person. Her eyes widened when

she realized that it was a female wolf demon who was talking to him.

A gorgeous, voluptuous female wolf demon.

Kagome held her breath, studying them closely and ignoring the feeling in

the pit of her stomach.

"Here's your new wrist band, Lord Koga," the demoness cooed, her dark

lashes batting delicately over her baby blue eyes.

Koga smiled and took the band from her hands. "Oh, great. Thanks, Mayumi."

Mayumi suddenly seized his arm and placed a hand on his biceps. "Why, Lord

Koga! You're so strong!!!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. E-excuse me?! What–what a hussie!!! She seethed.

Even though she had pretty much been thinking the same thing a moment

ago.....

Koga ducked his head with an embarrassed laugh. He put a hand behind his

head and shrugged. "Well, uh, y'know, I, uh, try...."

Mayumi formed her ruby lips into a smile. "Oh, I'm sure you do," she purred.

Kagome turned her head sharply, suddenly unable to watch their encounter

anymore. She walked away, altogether abandoning her idea of talking to

Koga about her feelings.

Once she reached a corner, she broke into a run, ignoring her limp which

made her pace a bit hobbled. Once she reached her cave dwelling, she paced

around for a few moments, seething and ranting under her breath about what

she just witnessed. Once her anger passed, she began to feel a heavy

weight settle on her chest, and she sighed brokenly as if to relieve it.

When the sensation refused to pass, she sank to her knees in defeat.

Why? She asked herself. Why did it...bother me so much? When she closed

her eyes, and a vision of Koga talking to Mayumi fluttered through her

mind, the sick feeling only increased. Why does it hurt now to think about

him?! I-I don't love Koga. I don't have feelings for him!!!

Yeah, but you are supposed to be his "woman", after all, a little voice

whispered. His intended. He shouldn't be going around and flirting up a

storm with a little hussie like her.

Don't be ridiculous! Kagome snapped at herself. He wasn't flirting, she

was! And why shouldn't she flirt with him? Kagome reasoned uncertainly,

Koga's very...handsome.

It didn't seem like it was one-sided, the voice continued.

Kagome shook her head vehemently. Koga would never cheat on me! Kagome

then gasped, comprehending what had just come to her mind. Wait a sec!

Wouldn't....cheat on me? I'm acting like we're a couple! We're not!

Koga...can do whatever he wants...

Still, no matter how long Kagome tried to convince herself otherwise, she

didn't like the idea of Koga being with another girl.

Not one bit.

Kagome had to admit, she almost wanted to stake out her territory. Tell

everyone that Koga was hers, and off limits to any other girl. Because,

whether or not she knew that she had feelings for him, she was sure of one

thing:

It would kill her to lose Koga to another girl the way she lost InuYasha

to Kikyo. She had to face facts. Koga was the only one she had left.

"It's hopeless," Kagome murmured out loud to herself, "I'll never be able

to stop thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?"

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sound of Koga's voice as he

stood in the entryway.

"Everything okay?" Koga asked as he came towards her. Kagome, unable to

muster anything, just shrugged. "Everything's...fine. What are you doing

here? I thought you were busy with Mayumi," She muttered, not bothering to

hide the bitter tone in her voice.

Koga blinked, cocking an eyebrow. "Mayumi? Oh, her? No, she just wanted to

give me something." Something etched in Kagome's voice made Koga pause.

"...Why?"

Kagome flushed, flipping a raven lock over her shoulder in what she hoped

was a nonchalant manner. "O-oh, no reason. Just curious, I guess.

Wondering what a pretty demoness was doing talking to you." Kagome's eyes

widened, horrified that her voice had betrayed her confidence like that.

Koga furrowed his brow, puzzled by Kagome's odd and distant behavior, and

even more so by the comment she had just made. Wait a minute...is

Kagome...is she actually...jealous? Koga felt himself bubble with

excitement at the mere thought. Oh, don't kid yourself, His voice of

reason scolded. Still...it seemed mighty suspicious to Koga. He just had

to find out.

Kagome shook her head, slowly backing away to be rid of this nightmarish

situation. "I-I-mean, never mind..."

Before she could move one step further, however, Koga circled his arms

around on either side of her, pinning her in place to the cave wall.

Leaning in a little closer, he whispered with a half-smile, "Why

Kagome...could you actually be feeling jealous?"

Unnerved by the way his closeness made her heart hammer, she forced

herself to drop the gaze of his piercing blue eyes to instead stare at the

floor. "Who, me?" She said with a false laugh.

Koga released one hand to cup around her chin. Lifting it slightly, so

that she could not escape his stare, he smiled. "Yes, you."

Kagome tried to reply, but when she looked him in the eyes, the words

dissolved in her throat. Once again, she was lost in his gaze. The gaze

that had been entrancing her all morning...

Dream or not, she had liked it. It had somehow felt right. But should she

really trust those instincts? She wasn't the kind of girl who fell for

guys with no real emotional backing, no real feelings behind her

attraction, so why would she be now? Why would she have these thoughts

about Koga if some part of her didn't feel a real connection? But did she

even have a chance? Did she want the chance?

Slowly, almost as if unconsciously, Kagome lifted her creamy hand to his

tanned cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush on her fingertips. She could

tell he was embarrassed, but pleased, and Kagome knew she was blushing,

too.

"Kagome?" He whispered, taking her hand in his and stepping closer. As

Kagome became lost in those pools of blue, she felt herself stepping

closer to him, also. So close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Koga, I--" She murmured.

Just when they were mere inches from one another, a loud cry shattered the

moment. Leaping apart, they turned to see that the voice belonged to

Hakkaku.

"Koga! Koga! Please, you gotta come quick!" Hakkaku choked out, beads of

sweat upon his forehead. "It's Ginta–something-something's wrong with him!

You gotta help him!"

"What?" Koga stammered, casting one last glance at Kagome before racing

through the cave to the woods after Hakkaku.

Kagome followed him, stopping once she reached the mouth of the cave. Oh,

my gosh, Ginta! She thought in a panic. What could be wrong?!

A few moments later, Koga slowly approached the cave dwelling, carrying an

unconscious Ginta on his back. "Make room!" He cried out, sending the rest

of the wolf demons in a frenzy searching for comfortable pelts to lay down

for their injured comrade.

As Koga set him gently down on the makeshift bed, Kagome burst out in a

frenzy, "What happened?"

Hakkaku, eying his good friend nervously, mumbled, "I-I'm not sure. We

were hunting in the forest, when all of a sudden, he just collapsed! He

started breathing really hard, and talking deliriously!"

Koga inhaled sharply, lifting his fallen friend's hand and gripping it

tight. "What could have happened?" He whispered, a dark shadow passing

over his sky blue eyes like a storm cloud.

Kagome didn't know exactly what it was. Maybe it was seeing everyone in a

panic. Maybe it was the thought of Ginta, sweet, lovable Ginta, who had

just given her such heartfelt advice, in such pain. Or maybe, just maybe,

it was seeing the pained, suffering look on Koga's face as he watched one

of his best friends writhe in agony. Whatever it was, Kagome immediately

found herself kicking into first aid mode. "All right, everyone, give him

some space! Someone, get some wet cloths to dab on his skin, he looks

extremely feverish!" She ordered. Kneeling down next to Koga, she said,

"Take a look at his skin."

Koga furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"His skin!" Kagome said more urgently, quickly lifting the fur top that

covered Ginta's stomach. Everyone around them gasped once they noticed the

many oddly discolored spots that flooded his skin. "Hives," Kagome

grimaced. "He's had some sort of reaction to something..." She explained

to the confused demons.

Koga shook his head. "But why? How? Can you cure him?"

Kagome snapped her head up. "Quick, someone bring me my bag!" Once she had

the yellow backpack in her possession, she rummaged through it, panicked.

Once she pulled out the desired bottle, her heart stopped in her chest.

It was empty.

What do we do? Ginta needs treatment! Kagome thought desperately.

Suddenly, she gasped as a thought struck her. Unless...

"Koga, I need your help." Kagome said, unbelieving of what she was just

about to suggest. But she had to! For Ginta's sake...

"What is it?" Koga asked, his voice cracking slightly, though he tried to

mask it and be brave. "C-can you help him?"

Kagome nodded. "But we need more medicine from my era. You have to take me

to the well. Now. It's his only chance! If we leave immediately, we should

make it in time..."

Koga's eyes widened. He hesitated for only a moment, then cast a glance at

Ginta and nodded. "Let's go." He scooped the priestess up into his arms.

"We'll be back soon, Ginta," The Wolf Leader said steadily, "I promise

you."

As they raced though the woods to the well, Kagome's mind was in a fog. Am

I doing the right thing? Can I really cure him? Will we be in time?

Suddenly, Ginta's cheery voice rang through her head. "Go get him, sis!"

Kagome set her jaw tight with determination. Right! This has to work! Poor

Ginta...

Finally, after what seemd like hours to the two travelers, they reached

the sacred well. As Koga deposited her lightly on the grass beside it,

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right back, Koga. With the

medicine. We'll make your friend better, I promise!"

Koga nodded, touched by her strong words. "Thank you, Kagome."

With a nod, Kagome leapt down the well, into her era. As the ever-familiar

blue light faded, Kagome took a deep breath and used all her might to pull

herself up the vines to the other side, struggling more than usual because

of her wounded leg. Once she reached the temple grounds, she broke into a

sprint to get to her house.

Flinging the door open, she began to call out to her family, but stopped

in her tracks at whom she saw instead standing in her kitchen. Dropping

her backpack to the floor, she stumbled and choked out, "I-InuYasha–?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Chibimoon 921 here! Sorry for the super long wait,**

**everybody! I've been super busy with college, and I've also been having**

**some family problems, so not time for fanfics. I hope you liked the**

**chapter!**

** Rikana's Note: There's something screwy with the way set the format for this, and I'm not sure how to fix it. I could probably figure it out if I had the time, but I don't. So, bear with it please. I can't do anything about it. And, after all, you still get the chapter anyways. Enjoy! **


	11. Chapter 11 and 12

Story moved to the current author's account:

http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/4981741/1/Compromise (take out the spaces)


End file.
